


Ho'oponopono

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny robi wszystkim dobrze, Danny/Kono friendship, Dzień Świstaka, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Translation English-Polish, szczypta angstu, zanim Steve zrobi dobrze jemu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dzień Świstaka. Danny jest zmuszony do przeżywania w kółko tego samego dnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho'oponopono

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ho'oponopono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165028) by [ember_firedrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake). 



> **No heeeej, wszystkim! (ツ)**
> 
> Wiem, wiem, obiecałam, że wyrobię się z tym fikiem na dwa-tygodnie-temu, ale rozumiecie - życie i takie tam... ;-p Za to teraz głosowanie na fika już czas rozstrzygnąć! (ツ)
> 
> Jak już pisałam poprzednio, w kwietniu swoje głosy oddało 20 osób i bardzo wszystkim dziękuję (ツ) Ale, serio, ludzie, czy wyście się zmówili?! Bo wyniki rozłożyły się po równo i tylko fik o Steve'ie i czarodziejskiej lampie otrzymał o jeden głos mniej *lol* Wobec tego wzięłam pod uwagę, który fik jako pierwszy wysunął się na prowadzenie i w ten sposób zwycięzcą głosowania został ficzek o Dniu Świstaka, który właśnie mam zaszczyt Wam przedstawić (ツ)  
> Osoby spóźnialskie, które zagłosowały w maju i którym także dziękuję, wyłoniły laureata drugiego miejsca - czyli AU o kids!McDanno (i tą serią fików zajmę się teraz - planowana premiera w Dzień Dziecka ^_^).  
> Tym sposobem fik o czarodziejskiej lampie wylądował na trzecim miejscu i prawdopodobnie podzielę się nim z Wami w czerwcu lub na początku lipca.
> 
> Uporawszy się z częścią oficjalną, zapraszam na Dzień Świstaka z Dannym w roli głównej (ツ)
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Tym, co budzi Danny'ego, jest jego dzwoniący telefon. Danny poświęca sekundę, by zerknąć, która godzina - 5:40 rano; dwadzieścia minut przed czasem, kiedy miał się włączyć jego budzik - po czym odbiera połączenie.

\- Tak, Rachel? - Próbuje utrzymać swoją irytację z powodu utraty tych dwudziestu minut snu na minimalnym poziomie.

\- Daniel? Wybacz, że dzwonię w ostatniej chwili, ale czy miałbyś coś strasznie przeciwko, żeby dziś rano odwieźć Grace do szkoły? Stanley i ja jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie, a mój szofer jest chory. Ja dam radę odebrać ją po południu.

Danny przeciera twarz, próbując oczyścić głowę z pozostałości snu. Nawet perspektywa zobaczenia się z Grace nie jest w stanie przytłumić jego rozdrażnienia.  
\- Rach, nie twierdzę, że nie cenię sobie każdej chwili, którą mogę spędzić z Grace, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że wykorzystujesz to jako zabezpieczenie, bo wiesz, że rzucę wszystko w zamian za szansę, by dodatkowo się z nią zobaczyć.

Głos Rachel jest szorstki, kiedy odpowiada: - To nie tak, że to zaaranżowałam. Wbrew temu, co możesz sobie myśleć, nie dążę do tego, by obrócić twoje życie w piekło.

Danny przesuwa dłonią po włosach. Jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby wdawali się w tę kłótnię. On sam nadal jest na tyle zmęczony, że niewiele mu brakuje, by naskoczył na nią i powiedział coś, czego będzie naprawdę żałował. Nie żeby miał powiedzieć coś, co nie byłoby prawdą, jednak biorąc pod uwagę obecną chwiejną sytuację między nim a Rachel, coś takiego nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego.  
\- Mówię tylko, żebyś w przyszłości postarała się zadzwonić do mnie wieczór wcześniej - mówi. - Przyjadę do was, jak tylko będę gotowy.

Danny przekręca się na posłaniu i krzywi się, czując ból mięśni pleców. Naprawdę powinien po prostu dać za wygraną i zainwestować w prawdziwe łóżko. Ostatecznie nie opuści Hawajów w najbliższym czasie, a długotrwałe spanie na rozkładanej kanapie nie może być dobre dla zdrowia.

Jazda do domu Rachel jest irytująca. Przynajmniej w trzech miejscach prowadzone są roboty drogowe - i serio, czy oni nie potrafią lepiej planować i przeprowadzać tych remontów w nocy? Poza tym na jednym odcinku ulicy doszło do stłuczki pomiędzy niebieskim Priusem i srebrnym Volvo, kierowcy wymieniają informacje dla ubezpieczalni, nie zważając na fakt, że zablokowali cały pas ruchu. No doprawdy, zupełnie jakby wasze auta nadawały się do kasacji - myśli Danny - moglibyście się chociaż przenieść na jakiś parking. Albo gdzieś.

Dociera do Rachel znacznie bardziej rozdrażniony niż wtedy, kiedy się obudził, lecz jego rozdrażnienie się rozwiewa, gdy Grace wybiega z domu, by się z nim przywitać.

\- Danno!

\- Hej, małpko - odpowiada, biorąc ją w objęcia. - Co u ciebie? Jadłaś już śniadanie?

\- Aha! - Grace kiwa głową, a jej kucyki podskakują. - Zjadłam miskę płatków i pół banana. Chciałam naleśniki, ale mama powiedziała, że nie ma na to czasu.

Danny przywołuje na twarz pozornie urażoną minę. - Nie dostałaś naleśników? Cóż, będziemy musieli to naprawić następnym razem, kiedy będziesz nocować u mnie.

Jazda do szkoły Grace przebiega bez zakłóceń, z wyjątkiem jednego samochodu, który zajeżdża Danny'emu drogę, i tylko fakt, że ma przy sobie swoją córkę, powstrzymuje go przed wykonaniem jakichś wulgarnych gestów. Grace ze swej strony uracza go nieustającymi przygodami Pana Hoppy'ego, opowieściami o swoich kolegach z klasy oraz swoimi postępami w [boogie-boardingu](http://www.wikihow.com/Boogie-Board).

\- Twoja mama odbierze cię dziś po południu - oznajmia Danny, gdy zatrzymują się pod szkołą. - Baw się dobrze i nie słuchaj niczego, o czym będzie ci mówił Tommy.

\- Okej! Kocham cię, Danno.

\- Ja ciebie kocham bardziej.

Danny uśmiecha się, patrząc, jak Grace biegnie do środka. Ona zbyt szybko dorasta - myśli. Z zamyślenia wyrywa go odgłos jego dzwoniącej komórki. Na wyświetlaczu widnieje numer Kono.

\- Bracie, gdzie ty się podziewasz? - pyta Kono, gdy Danny odbiera telefon. - Wypiąłeś się na mnie, czy zapomniałeś, że mamy dziś rano lekcję?

Cholera, lekcje surfingu. Danny wiedział, że nie bez powodu nastawił budzik na tak wczesną godzinę; tego dnia nie byli potrzebni w siedzibie Five-0 aż do południa.

\- Przepraszam, Kono - odpowiada Danny, obliczając, ile czasu zajmie mu powrót do mieszkania i zabranie swoich rzeczy. - Musiałem dzisiaj odwieźć Grace do szkoły, dowiedziałem się o tym w ostatniej chwili i zapomniałem do ciebie zadzwonić. Ale niedługo przyjadę.

Dwadzieścia minut później Danny leży na desce na piasku, wykonując ruchy naśladujące pływanie i usiłując wypracować właściwą postawę. Po godzinie takich ćwiczeń Kono uznaje, że jest wystarczająco dobry, by faktycznie odważył się na wypróbowanie swoich umiejętności w wodzie. Oczywiście Danny rujnuje to wszystko na swojej pierwszej fali, kiedy traci równowagę i ląduje twarzą w piachu.

Krztusi się, wypluwając ziarenka piasku, a Kono podbiega do niego, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało.

\- Przeklęci turyści - stwierdza Danny. - Czemu wszyscy przyszli na plażę o tej godzinie? Nie powinni zajmować się czymś _normalnym_ , na przykład _spaniem do późna_ , skoro są na wakacjach?

Kono szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. - Niechętnie ci to mówię, ale kiedy zaczynasz się irytować z powodu turystyki, może to już pora przyznać, że faktycznie się tu zadomowiłeś.

Danny stanowczo potrząsa głową. - Co za wierutne kłamstwo, natychmiast to odwołaj. Każdy się irytuje z powodu turystów. Wiesz, kto się nie irytuje z powodu turystów? _Turyści_. A ja, moja przyjaciółko, nie jestem turystą, jestem tutaj wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, zatrzymany przez naszego pomylonego szefa i moją byłą żonę.

Kono wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu mówię, co widzę.

Danny podnosi się z piasku. Jego wywrotka nie była aż tak poważna i przede wszystkim stanowiła cios w jego dumę. Wygląda na to, że jego kolano nie ucierpiało. Mimo to Danny uważa, że najlepiej będzie skończyć na dziś z lekcjami surfingu. Kono kręci głową, zaciskając usta, co nadaje jej twarzy całkiem epicki zołzowaty wyraz.  
\- Nie nabierzesz wprawy, jeśli będziesz rezygnował za każdym razem, kiedy popełnisz błąd.

\- Może nie, ale mój własny osobisty zmysł dobrego samopoczucia mi za to podziękuje - odparowuje Danny, taszcząc swoją deskę do samochodu.

Danny bierze szybki prysznic, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem udaje się do siedziby Five-0. Po drodze wstępuje po coś na lunch do delikatesów, gdzie przygotowują przyzwoite kanapki. Zamawia [włoską kanapkę](http://iv.pl/images/02391052294622399865.jpg) bez papryki, z odrobiną cebuli. Obsługa knoci jego zamówienie, podając mu bułkę, na której w ogóle nie ma cebuli, jest za to dodatkowa papryka. Danny ma ochotę złożyć reklamację, jednak rezygnuje z tego zamiaru. Spóźniłby się przez to do pracy, a on szczyci się swoim profesjonalizmem w tym zakresie.

Kiedy wchodzi do ich siedziby, Steve omiata go jednym spojrzeniem i mówi oskarżycielsko: - Byłeś wcześniej na plaży.

\- No i co, teraz nie wolno mi pójść na plażę? - pyta Danny, jednocześnie dokonując sekcji swojej kanapki i ostrożnie zdejmując z niej paprykę.

Steve patrzy na niego z grymasem na twarzy. Jest to łagodniejsza wersja jego miny Człowieka-z-zatwardzeniem, o której Danny lubi myśleć jako o jego minie "Porannoniedzielnego Sudoku".

\- Daj spokój, Danny, chcę mieć szansę zobaczyć, jak surfujesz. Nigdy nie wiadomo, może byłbym w stanie ci pomóc.

\- Nie, dziękuję, moja duma już dostatecznie ucierpiała. Nie chcę, żebyś tam był, żeby jeszcze pogorszyć całą sprawę.

Steve wygląda na zranionego, ale to zmienia się chwilę później, gdy pojawia się Chin.

\- Chłopaki, dostaliśmy wezwanie. Uzbrojona grupa napadła na bank. SWAT spotka się z nami na miejscu.

\- Ja prowadzę - oznajmia Steve.

Przez całą drogę do banku Danny zaciska zęby. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, HPD informuje ich o dotychczasowym rozwoju sytuacji. Co najmniej trzej sprawcy, wszyscy zamaskowani, weszli do banku przed około trzydziestoma minutami. Wyciągnęli broń i zażądali pieniędzy. Ktoś w banku uruchomił cichy alarm i teraz mieli do czynienia ze sprawą wzięcia zakładników, gdy w środku znajdowało się przynajmniej tuzin osób.

\- Doskonale, po prostu doskonale - mówi Danny. - Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy klasa przestępców robi się coraz głupsza?

Steve, który już przeszedł w tryb SEALa, instruuje Kono, żeby razem z zespołem snajperów zajęła pozycję na jednym z pobliskich dachów. Chin przegląda nagrania z kamer ochrony, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co pomoże im zidentyfikować napastników. Steve przygląda się planom budynku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że _nie_ planujesz zakradnięcia się tam w pojedynkę - mówi Danny.

Steve gwałtownie podnosi wzrok znad schematów banku i Danny nie jest zaskoczony, widząc na jego twarzy jego minę Rambo w pełnej krasie. Zdążył już do niej przywyknąć, tak jak do tego, że Steve rzuca się bez namysłu w każdą niebezpieczną sytuację, z jaką przychodzi im się zmierzyć. To nie oznacza, że musi mu się to podobać.

\- Danny, muszę zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Istnieje sposób, żebym dostał się do tego budynku od spodu, i zamierzam z niego skorzystać. Wejdę tylko do środka, przeprowadzę rekonesans i wyjdę. Po drodze będę ci o wszystkim meldował.

Danny pociera sobie skronie. - Nie. Przykro mi... Nie, tak naprawdę nawet nie jest mi przykro. Po prostu - nie. To wykluczone, nie pozwalam ci tego zrobić.

Steve szykuje się do przytoczenia kolejnych argumentów, kiedy odzywa się jego telefon. Odchodzi na stronę, żeby odebrać. Jego zachowanie robi się wzburzone, a Danny domyśla się, że Steve'owi nie podoba się to, co słyszy. Gdy Steve wraca chwilę później, na jego twarzy rysuje się epicka mina, jakby miała mu pęknąć żyłka.

\- To była gubernator. Oficjalnie zabroniła mi wejścia do środka w pojedynkę, mówiąc, że mamy rozwiązać tę sprawę "zgodnie z przepisami" - oznajmia, a w jego głosie słychać zniesmaczenie.

\- I dobrze, ona ma więcej rozsądku niż ty - odpowiada Danny.

Kilkanaście minut później siedzą w furgonetce wyposażonej w sprzęt do komunikacji wraz z kilkoma członkami HPD wyszkolonymi do negocjacji w sytuacjach kryzysowych.

Tym, czego Danny nienawidzi najbardziej w policyjnej robocie, jest mentalność "pospiesz się i czekaj". Wiele sytuacji z przetrzymywaniem zakładników polega właśnie na tym, podczas gdy negocjatorzy ustalają, ile osób jest w niebezpieczeństwie, jaki jest poziom zagrożenia i czy da się w bezpieczny sposób uwolnić wszystkich cywilów. Wymaga to mnóstwa cierpliwości i chociaż Danny w przeszłości wykazywał się niejaką skutecznością w odwodzeniu ludzi od popełniania głupstw, jest to zadanie, które najlepiej powierzyć innym osobom. Tak więc Danny czeka w gotowości, robiąc notatki, w czasie gdy inni zajmują się prowadzeniem rozmów, kiedy nareszcie udaje im się nawiązać łączność telefoniczną ze sprawcami. Chin nagrywa próbki dźwięku i przepuszcza je przez oprogramowanie do rozpoznawania głosu.

W końcu wygląda na to, że osiągnięto porozumienie, a sprawcy zgadzają się uwolnić paru zakładników w geście dobrej woli. Oczywiście, dokładnie wtedy wszystko idzie w diabły. Jedna z zakładniczek potyka się, wychodząc z budynku, dając policji czysty widok na dwóch sprawców, którzy wyprowadzają ludzi na zewnątrz. Jeden z nich wpada w panikę i unosi broń. Steve reaguje bezzwłocznie, unosząc własny pistolet i pociągając za spust, nie dość szybko jednak, by tamten facet nie zdążył strzelić. Danny'emu kojarzy się to z uderzeniem końcem bicza, rozżarzony do białości ból rozchodzi się wzdłuż jego obojczyka, gdy trafia w niego kula, odrzucając go w tył i powalając na ziemię.

Nie jest do końca świadom tego, co dzieje się potem. Dochodzi do ogromnego zamieszania, rozlega się kilka krzyków i w chwilę później jest już po wszystkim.

\- Danny! _Danny!_ Nic ci się nie stało? - To głos Steve'a i słychać w nim panikę. Poza tym słychać go z bliska, z niewiarygodnego bliska.

Danny otwiera oczy i widzi, że Steve kuca nad nim z twarzą pobladłą z niepokoju. Palce Steve'a wczepiają się kurczowo w koszulę Danny'ego, gdy mężczyzna usiłuje ustalić, jakich Danny doznał obrażeń.

\- O skurwysyn, jak to _boli_ \- stęka Danny, gdy ból przemyka wzdłuż jego ramienia.

Mina na twarzy Steve'a zmienia się w wyraz ulgi. Pocisk, którym Danny oberwał, tkwi w jego kamizelce kuloodpornej.

\- Mamy jakichś rannych? - pyta Danny, odpychając się od ziemi i krzywiąc się, kiedy to robi. Kula może i nie przeszła przez jego ciało, ale będzie miał poważnego siniaka w miejscu, gdzie go trafiła. Wyraz zatroskania ponownie przemyka po twarzy Steve'a i mężczyzna wyciąga do Danny'ego rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

\- Dwóch sprawców zostało postrzelonych, jeden jest martwy, a drugi ranny. Trzeci poddał się po strzelaninie. Paru zakładników odniosło lekkie obrażenia, ale żadnemu nie stała się poważna krzywda.

Sanitariusz z pogotowia sprawdza, co z ramieniem Danny'ego, po czym ogłasza, że nic mu nie będzie. W drodze powrotnej do siedziby Five-0 Danny przyciska chemiczny kompres chłodzący do obolałego miejsca, a wcześniej zażył dwie pigułki [Motrinu](http://iv.pl/images/73605910013851151445.png), mające uśmierzyć ból. Steve zerka na niego z siedzenia kierowcy, i doprawdy, czemu on nadal wygląda na zaniepokojonego? Sprawy mogły przybrać gorszy obrót, więc pomimo pulsującego bólu wzdłuż swojego obojczyka, Danny ma zamiar uznać to za zwycięstwo.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Steve.

\- Nie masz za co.

\- Taa, cóż, myślę, że mam. A powiedziano mi kiedyś, że gdy przez ciebie ktoś zostanie postrzelony, powinieneś przeprosić.

Danny spogląda w bok, napotyka wzrok Steve'a. Żart ma na celu rozwiać ciężką atmosferę i w pewnym sensie odnosi sukces. Danny parska śmiechem.

\- Taa. Ktokolwiek ci to powiedział, musiał być całkiem bystry - mówi.

\- Ma swoje momenty.

I tak po prostu między nimi znów jest wszystko w porządku. Reszta dnia mija dosyć spokojnie, bez kolejnych kryzysów, którym musieliby zapobiec. Kono z Chinem zjawiają się nieco później, ustaliwszy tożsamości sprawców: Malcolm Davis, Eddie Burns oraz Neil Reynolds - ten, który zginął. Wartość tej informacji jest w tej chwili wątpliwa, ale Danny wie, że okaże się ona pomocna przy spisywaniu raportu. Jest wdzięczny przynajmniej za to, że został postrzelony w swoją nie-dominującą rękę, więc będzie w stanie pisać, nie sprawiając sobie zbyt wielkiego bólu. W którymś momencie Danny uświadamia sobie, że nie miał wcześniej okazji zjeść swojej kanapki i wychodzi, żeby kupić sobie nową.

Wreszcie nadchodzi pora, żeby udać się do domu. Steve przez cały dzień posyłał mu zatroskane spojrzenia i gdy widzi, że Danny zbiera się do wyjścia, oznajmia:  
\- Hej, Danny, mogę cię odwieźć do domu?

Danny rozważa prowadzenie samochodu z obolałym ramieniem i decyduje, że to zły pomysł.  
\- A jak zamierzasz dostać się do własnego domu? To _moje_ auto.

\- Cóż, zaproponowałbym, że przenocuję na twojej kanapie, ale...

\- Och, haha - odpowiada Danny, przewracając oczami. - Taa, możesz mnie odwieźć do domu, o ile obiecasz, że przyjedziesz po mnie jutro rano.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Po powrocie do swojego malutkiego mieszkania, Danny połyka jeszcze dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i wykończony kładzie się do łóżka. Przypomina sobie, że następnego dnia jest sobota, co oznacza spanie do późna i wolne od pracy. Zgłębia tę myśl, kiedy ogarnia go sen.

\---

Danny'ego budzi jego dzwoniący telefon.

Przez chwilę Danny czuje się zdezorientowany i nie wie dlaczego. A jednak telefon dzwoni w dalszym ciągu i naprawdę powinien go odebrać.

\- Taa?

\- Daniel? Wybacz, że dzwonię w ostatniej chwili, ale czy miałbyś coś strasznie przeciwko, żeby dziś rano odwieźć Grace do szkoły? Stanley i ja jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie, a mój szofer jest chory. Ja dam radę odebrać ją po południu.

Danny potrząsa głową, wciąż mając wrażenie, jakby był półprzytomny. Zerka, która godzina - 5:40 rano. Coś tu się nie zgadza.  
\- Rachel, o czym ty mówisz? Dziś jest sobota.

W słuchawce na moment zapada cisza. - O czym _ty_ mówisz? Dzisiaj z całą pewnością jest piątek, a Grace ma szkołę. Będziesz w stanie ją odwieźć, czy nie?

Nagle do Danny'ego dociera, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Jego bark i obojczyk nie bolą ani trochę. Danny przyciska dłoń do miejsca, gdzie został postrzelony, i nic, nada. Nawet ukłucia dyskomfortu. Jednak Danny oberwał kulkę, jest o tym przekonany. Chyba że... może mu się to przyśniło?

\- Uh... taa, pewnie. Mogę to zrobić. Wybacz, jestem dziś jakiś roztrzepany. Przyjadę do was najszybciej, jak będę w stanie.

Danny wstaje z łóżka i przygotowuje się do wyjścia, ignorując dziwaczne uczucie, że już raz to robił. To uczucie nasila się jeszcze bardziej po drodze do domu Rachel. W trzech miejscach napotyka roboty drogowe i musi się zatrzymać, kiedy widzi stłuczkę pomiędzy niebieskim Priusem i srebrnym Volvo.

Kiedy zatrzymuje się pod domem Rachel, na serio ma wrażenie, że zbzikował, ale widok Grace, która wybiega, by się z nim przywitać, poprawia mu humor.

\- Danno!

\- Hej, małpko - odpowiada, biorąc ją w objęcia. - Wybacz, Danno ma dzisiaj trochę dziwaczny poranek. Jadłaś już śniadanie?

\- Aha! - Grace kiwa głową, a jej kucyki podskakują. - Zjadłam miskę płatków i pół banana. Chciałam naleśniki, ale mama powiedziała, że nie ma na to czasu.

Jeśli Danny'emu rzeczywiście przyśniło się to wszystko, najwyraźniej przypomina to sobie z przerażającą klarownością. I Danny nie zamierza z tym walczyć.  
\- Nie dostałaś naleśników? Cóż, będziemy musieli to naprawić następnym razem, kiedy będziesz nocować u mnie.

W drodze do szkoły Grace ten sam samochód zajeżdża mu drogę. Danny jest zbyt porażony obezwładniającym poczuciem _nieodpowiedniości_ , żeby za bardzo się wkurzyć. Grace, która zajmuje fotel pasażera, opowiada o Panu Hoppym, swoich kolegach z klasy i boogie-boardingu.

\- Twoja mama odbierze cię dziś po południu - oznajmia Danny, gdy zatrzymują się pod szkołą. - Baw się dobrze i pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem o Tommym.

\- Okej! Kocham cię, Danno.

\- Ja ciebie kocham bardziej.

Danny uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. Jego dzień może i rozpoczął się dziwacznie, ale jakimś cudem dzięki Grace wszystko uległo poprawie. Z zamyślenia wyrywa go odgłos jego dzwoniącej komórki. Na wyświetlaczu widnieje numer Kono.

\- Bracie, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wypiąłeś się na mnie, czy zapomniałeś, że mamy dziś rano lekcję?

A, tak.

\- Wybacz, Kono - odpowiada Danny, przypominając sobie, że zostawił swoje rzeczy w mieszkaniu. - Musiałem dzisiaj odwieźć Grace do szkoły, dowiedziałem się o tym w ostatniej chwili i zapomniałem do ciebie zadzwonić. Ale niedługo przyjadę.

Kiedy Danny dociera na plażę, Kono znowu zmusza go do leżenia na desce. Dziewczyna jest pod wrażeniem, że Danny szybciej opanowuje właściwą postawę, jednak przez pewien czas każe mu powtarzać ćwiczenia, w ramach kary za spóźnienie. Wreszcie Danny dostaje pozwolenie na wypróbowanie swoich umiejętności w wodzie. Kiedy wskakuje na deskę na swojej pierwszej fali, poczucie déjà vu powraca. Danny przypomina sobie moment, w którym stracił równowagę, i udaje mu się ustać pewnie na nogach. To znaczy, przynajmniej przez kilka dodatkowych sekund. Mimo wszystko ostatecznie ląduje twarzą w piachu.

Danny ociera piasek z twarzy, gdy podbiega do niego Kono.

\- Nie poszło ci tak źle, jak mogłoby ci pójść na twojej pierwszej fali.

\- Miło mi słyszeć, że nie jestem zupełnie do niczego - odpowiada Danny.

\- Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie surfera - stwierdza Kono z radosnym uśmiechem.

Danny pozwala sobie na jeszcze kilka prób - niektóre z nich wypadają bardziej pomyślnie od innych - po czym decyduje, że czas kończyć tę poranną lekcję. Kono obdarza go dopingującym uśmiechem, gdy Danny niesie swoją deskę z powrotem do samochodu.

Danny bierze szybki prysznic, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem udaje się do siedziby Five-0. Po drodze wstępuje do delikatesów po coś na lunch. Dwukrotnie powtarza swoje zamówienie, dodatkowo podkreślając, że nie chce papryki. Papryka tak czy siak trafia na jego kanapkę.

\- Byłeś wcześniej na plaży - stwierdza Steve, kiedy Danny wchodzi do ich siedziby.

\- Tak, byłem na plaży. I co z tego? - pyta Danny. Nie zawraca sobie głowy zdejmowaniem papryki, tylko zaczyna jeść. Później nie będzie miał na to czasu.

\- Daj spokój, Danny, chcę mieć szansę zobaczyć, jak surfujesz. Nigdy nie wiadomo, może byłbym w stanie ci pomóc.

\- Kiedy będę szukał okazji, żeby poczuć się upokorzonym, będę pamiętał, żeby cię powiadomić - odpowiada Danny między jednym a drugim kęsem.

Steve robi nadąsaną minę - to zdecydowanie jest nadąsana mina - a w chwilę później pojawia się Chin.

\- Chłopaki, dostaliśmy wezwanie. Uzbrojona grupa napadła na bank. SWAT spotka się z nami na miejscu.

\- Ja prowadzę - oznajmia Steve.

Kiedy docierają pod bank, Steve przechodzi w tryb SEALa, przydzielając wszystkim pozycje, które powinni zająć.

\- Zaczekaj, zaczekaj jedną chwilkę - odzywa się Danny. - Chin, możesz sprawdzić dla mnie kilka nazwisk? Malcolm... Burns albo Davids, Davis? Jedna z tych opcji. Eddie... cośtam. I Neil Reynolds. Możesz wyciągnąć akta mężczyzn o tych nazwiskach?

Chin wygląda na zmieszanego. - Taa, żaden problem, ale skąd ci one przyszły do głowy?

\- Potraktuj to jako przeczucie, chcę po prostu rozgryźć pewną sprawę - odpowiada Danny, po czym odwraca się, by poszukać Steve'a, który przegląda plany budynku.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - mówi. - Nie wejdziesz tam, sam ani z nikim innym. Koniec dyskusji.

\- Danny, muszę zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Istnieje sposób, żebym dostał się do tego budynku od spodu, i zamierzam z niego skorzystać. Wejdę tylko do środka, przeprowadzę rekonesans i wyjdę. Po drodze będę ci o wszystkim meldował.

\- Czy ja nie powiedziałem: koniec dyskusji? To wykluczone.

Telefon Steve'a zaczyna dzwonić. Steve spogląda ostro na swoją komórkę, przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Danny'ego, po czym odchodzi na stronę, żeby odebrać, a Danny już wie, że Steve'owi nie podoba się to, co słyszy. Gdy Steve wraca chwilę później, jest zdeprymowany.

\- To była gubernator. Oficjalnie zabroniła mi wejścia do środka w pojedynkę, mówiąc, że mamy rozwiązać tę sprawę "zgodnie z przepisami". - Tym razem, wiedząc, co powie gubernator, Danny uznaje reakcję Steve'a niemalże za komiczną.

\- Przynajmniej ona się ze mną zgadza - stwierdza Danny.

Kiedy wchodzą do furgonetki wyposażonej w sprzęt do komunikacji, negocjatorzy kryzysowi rozmawiają ze sprawcami przez telefon. Chin sprawdza nazwiska, które podał mu Danny, i po kilku minutach otwiera akta Malcolma Davisa, Eddie'ego Burnsa i Neila Reynoldsa.

\- To z nimi mamy do czynienia? - pyta Chin.

Danny potakuje skinieniem głowy.

\- Wygląda na to, że mają na swoim koncie kilkanaście drobnych przestępstw, jednak niczego na taką skalę. Z wyjątkiem Neila, jego kartoteka jest czysta. Malcolm i Eddie przebywają na wyspie od pięciu lat, Neil przyjechał tutaj zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. To wszystko, czego udało mi się dowiedzieć na tę chwilę, ale będę szukał głębiej.

\- Dzięki, Chin, to było świetne - odpowiada Danny.

Danny przekazuje te informacje ludziom obsadzającym stanowiska telefoniczne, którzy z kolei próbują je wykorzystać, by przekonać sprawców napadu do kapitulacji. Negocjatorzy nie odnoszą pełnego sukcesu, ale sprawcy zgadzają się uwolnić paru zakładników w geście dobrej woli.

\- Miej oko na Neila - Danny zwraca się do Steve'a, gdy wysiadają z furgonetki, by zaczekać na zwolnionych zakładników. - Jest trochę nadpobudliwy.

Steve patrzy na niego dziwnie, po czym koncentruje uwagę na zakładnikach wychodzących z budynku. Wszystko wydaje się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Danny widzi, jak jedna z zakładniczek się potyka, widzi, że Neil i Eddie znajdują się w czystym polu widzenia. Widzi, jak Neil wpada w panikę, jak podnosi broń do strzału, i widzi również reakcję Steve'a. Danny słyszy wystrzał i jest na to przygotowany, obraca się całym ciałem, schodząc z drogi pocisku. Jego ramię przeszywa palący ból - kula i tak go drasnęła.

Wszystko, co dzieje się potem, dzieje się zbyt szybko. Neil pada na ziemię z kulą w klatce piersiowej. Komuś innemu udaje się postrzelić Eddie'ego. Funkcjonariusze z HPD gnają naprzód, by powstrzymać Malcolma przed zrobieniem czegoś pochopnego, lecz mężczyzna poddaje się, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jego plan się posypał.

Danny trzyma się za krwawiącą rękę, pochylając się nad ulicą.

\- Danny! _Danny!_ Nic ci się nie stało? - To Steve, który kładzie dłoń na nieuszkodzonym ramieniu Danny'ego.

Danny podnosi wzrok, widzi twarz Steve'a - napiętą i ściągniętą z niepokoju. Steve szarpie za koszulę Danny'ego, próbując dostrzec źródło krwawienia.

\- _Cholera_ , tylko nie znów to samo - stęka Danny.

Mina na twarzy Steve'a zmienia się w wyraz ulgi, kiedy dociera do niego, że rana Danny'ego jest tylko powierzchowna. Chwyta mocno zdrową rękę Danny'ego, pomagając mu wstać.

Sanitariusz z pogotowia sprawdza, co z ręką Danny'ego, po czym ogłasza, że nic mu nie będzie, wcześniej posmarowawszy ranę kremem i opatrzywszy ją bandażem. Danny głośno utyskuje nad stratą kolejnej dobrej koszuli podczas wykonywania obowiązków, ale robi to przede wszystkim na pokaz. W drodze powrotnej do siedziby Five-0 Steve nie przestaje zerkać na niego z siedzenia kierowcy, wciąż pełen obaw. Danny nie może otrząsnąć się z frustracji, którą odczuwa. Nawet z tym dziwacznym wrażeniem déjà vu wcale tak bardzo się nie zmienił.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Steve.

\- To nie była twoja wina - odpowiada odruchowo Danny.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że przepraszam. Ostrzegłeś mnie co do Neila i powinienem był zachować większą czujność. A powiedziano mi kiedyś, że gdy przez ciebie ktoś zostanie postrzelony, powinieneś przeprosić.

Danny uśmiecha się wbrew sobie. Ciężko jest udawać gniew, gdy Steve podejmuje wysiłek, by przyznać się do swoich niedociągnięć, mimo iż Danny nadal czuje, że Steve nie ma za co przepraszać.

\- Taa. Ktokolwiek ci to powiedział, musiał być całkiem bystry - mówi.

\- Ma swoje momenty.

Wracają do swojej siedziby, a Danny w rekordowym tempie wypełnia raport z przebiegu zdarzenia. Wciąż ma go świeżo w pamięci po ostatnim razie, kiedy go wypełniał. Wreszcie nadchodzi pora, żeby udać się do domu.

Steve odrywa się od własnych zajęć, kiedy Danny zaczyna zbierać się do wyjścia.  
\- Hej, Danny, mogę cię odwieźć do domu?

Danny patrzy na swoje ramię, które zostało draśnięte w strzelaninie. Nie boli go aż tak bardzo i Danny jest pewien, że poradziłby sobie z dojechaniem do domu. Jednak Steve spogląda na niego tą szczeniaczkową miną i jeżeli to sprawi, będzie się czuł mniej odpowiedzialny za to, że Danny został ranny, to Danny nie będzie mu odmawiał.

\- Taa, możesz mnie odwieźć do domu, o ile obiecasz, że przyjedziesz po mnie jutro rano.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Po powrocie do swojego malutkiego mieszkania, Danny pada bez życia na kanapę. W niedługim czasie ogarnia go sen.

\---

Budzi go jego dzwoniący telefon.

Przez chwilę Danny leży bez ruchu. Tym razem zdecydowanie sobie tego nie wyobraża. Nadal zostało dwadzieścia minut do godziny, na którą nastawił sobie budzik, i nie czuje żadnego bólu w miejscu, gdzie kula drasnęła jego rękę. Jest w połowie drogi do wpadnięcia w panikę, jednak telefon dzwoni w dalszym ciągu i mimo że Danny wie, kto dzwoni, to nadal powinien go odebrać.

\- Daniel? Wybacz, że dzwonię w ostatniej chwili, ale czy miałbyś coś strasznie przeciwko, żeby dziś rano odwieźć Grace do szkoły? Stanley i ja jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie, a mój szofer jest chory. Ja dam radę odebrać ją po południu.

Danny przesuwa dłonią po włosach. Coś tutaj jest wyraźnie nie tak. - Rachel... czy coś z tego nie wydaje ci się znajome? Nie dzwoniłaś do mnie wczoraj w tej sprawie?

W słuchawce na moment zapada cisza. - Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na kacu. Będziesz w stanie odwieźć Grace, czy nie?

\- Taa... taa, niedługo do was przyjadę.

Jadąc do domu Rachel, Danny napotyka te same roboty drogowe. I tę samą stłuczkę pomiędzy tym samym niebieskim Priusem i srebrnym Volvo. Gdy Grace wybiega z domu, by się z nim przywitać, odbywa się to dokładnie tak samo, jak przez poprzednie dwa dni.

\- Danno!

\- Hej, małpko - odpowiada, biorąc ją w objęcia. - Wybacz, Danno ma dzisiaj naprawdę niesamowity poranek.

\- Czy naleśniki mogłyby go poprawić?

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby nawet naleśniki pomogły.

Grace marszczy brwi. - Naleśniki mogą poprawić _wszystko_. Chciałam dostać dzisiaj naleśniki, ale mama powiedziała, że nie ma na to czasu.

Twarz Danny'ego przybiera wyraz udawanego urażenia. - Cóż, będziemy musieli to naprawić następnym razem, kiedy będziesz nocować u mnie. - _Co może się nigdy nie zdarzyć_ , mówi mu głos w jego głowie.

Jazda do szkoły Grace jest taka sama. Ten sam samochód zajeżdża mu drogę, a Grace trajkocze na te same tematy. Danny stara się nie czuć zbyt dużych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu puszczania tego mimo uszu, ale słyszał to już wcześniej dwa razy, a teraz naprawdę usiłuje zrozumieć, co się, do cholery, dzieje.

\- Twoja mama odbierze cię dziś po południu - oznajmia Danny, gdy zatrzymują się pod szkołą. - Baw się dobrze.

\- Okej! Kocham cię, Danno.

\- Ja ciebie kocham bardziej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój dzień się poprawi!

_Nie liczyłbym na to_ , myśli Danny, ale nie mówi tego na głos.

Kiedy rozlega się dzwonek jego komórki, Danny w pełni się tego spodziewa.

\- Kono - odzywa się, nie dopuszczając dziewczyny do słowa - wiem, przepraszam, że spóźniłem się na początek naszej lekcji. Musiałem dzisiaj odwieźć Grace do szkoły i zapomniałem do ciebie zadzwonić. Ale niedługo przyjadę.

Kiedy dociera na plażę, niosąc swój sprzęt (po tym, jak wrócił po niego do mieszkania, ponieważ wcześniej o nim zapomniał... znowu), Kono wygląda na zniecierpliwioną.

\- Posłuchaj, Kono, zanim cokolwiek powiesz, muszę z tobą porozmawiać - oznajmia Danny, wyciągając rękę, żeby ją udobruchać. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi jak kompletne szaleństwo, ale... czy coś z tego nie wydaje ci się znajome?

Kono unosi jedną brew. - Masz na myśli tę część, kiedy prosisz mnie, żebym udzieliła ci lekcji surfingu, a następnie starasz się uniknąć wspomnianych lekcji?

Danny krzywi się na tę uszczypliwą uwagę. - Nie, mam na myśli ten dzień. _Dzisiaj_. Nic nie wydaje ci się... dziwne?

\- Bracie, myślę, że zwyczajnie próbujesz wykręcić się od naszych lekcji. Kładź się na desce. W tej chwili.

Danny wykonuje stosowne ruchy, ale skupia się na nich tylko w połowie, a Kono jest tego świadoma. Zmusza go do powtarzania ćwiczeń dłużej niż zwykle i kiedy Danny nareszcie wchodzi do wody, jest zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, by uważać na to, co robi, i ląduje twarzą w piachu. Po tej wpadce Danny jest gotów dać za wygraną.

\- Nie nabierzesz wprawy, jeśli będziesz rezygnował za każdym razem, kiedy popełnisz błąd - stwierdza Kono, wyraźnie zirytowana jego zachowaniem. Ma do tego pełne prawo, ale Danny po prostu nie potrafi się zmusić, by się tym w tej chwili przejmować, gdy zabiera swój sprzęt do samochodu.

Danny bierze prysznic i wyrusza do pracy. Zatrzymuje się po coś na lunch w jakimś innym miejscu, nie mając ochoty na borykanie się ze sknoconym zamówieniem. Kiedy wchodzi do siedziby Five-0, Steve spogląda na niego i mówi:  
\- Byłeś wcześniej na plaży.

\- Chyba utknąłem w Dniu Świstaka - stwierdza Danny, siadając ciężko w swoim fotelu i dłubiąc widelcem w swoim lunchu - [makaronie z podsmażaną wieprzowiną](http://iv.pl/images/60431809695062020038.jpg).

Steve potrafi z łatwością zmieniać temat i to właśnie robi: - O rany, Danny, wiedziałem, że masz jakieś problemy ze swoją pracą, ale w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że jest aż tak źle. Za to kiedy byłem w Afganistanie... _to_ dopiero przypominało Dzień Świstaka.

\- O mój boże, przestaniesz na chwilę? Czy myśmy rozmawiali o twoich problemach? Nie, rozmawialiśmy o tym, że właśnie trzeci raz z rzędu przeżywam ten sam dzień!

Oczywiście właśnie w tym momencie pojawia się Chin i mówi: - Chłopaki, dostaliśmy wezwanie. Uzbrojona grupa napadła na bank. SWAT spotka się z nami na miejscu.

\- O mój boże, tylko nie _znów_ to samo - narzeka Danny, wyciągając w stronę Steve'a kluczyki do samochodu, zanim ten zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Danny podaje Chinowi nazwiska sprawców, tak jak poprzednim razem, a nawet mówi mu, jakie informacje już posiada. Obdarzywszy go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, Chin bierze się do pracy i udaje mu się wygrzebać nieco więcej informacji, co jednak nie przynosi wiele dobrego w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Neil ponownie wpada w panikę, ponownie udaje mu się strzelić, aczkolwiek tym razem Danny jest w stanie ustrzec się przed raną postrzałową, robiąc unik i przetaczając się po ziemi. Neil nie ma tyle szczęścia.

\- Nic ci się nie stało, Danny? - krzyczy Steve, kiedy cały teren zostaje zabezpieczony.

\- Taa, nic mi nie jest, nie trafił mnie.

Gdy wracają do siedziby Five-0, Danny sugeruje, by całą drużyną wyszli się napić. Nie ma sensu ponownie zajmować się papierkową robotą. Po raz trzeci. Steve wydaje się zaskoczony tą sugestią - wysuniętą przez Danny'ego - ale się zgadza, pozwalając im wyjść wcześniej, żeby mogli się nacieszyć piątkowym wieczorem.

W barze rozsiadają się w odgrodzonym kąciku i godzinę później mają już na swoim koncie parę dzbanków piwa. Danny czuje przyjemne oszołomienie wywołane alkoholem, a z twarzy Steve'a nie schodzi głupkowaty uśmiech. Kono sprawia wrażenie, że wybaczyła mu to, co działo się rano, a Chin ogłasza, że powinni przerzucić się na coś mocniejszego, po czym idzie przynieść im wszystkim wysokoprocentowe drinki.

Po paru kolejkach Danny robi się jeszcze bardziej rozmowny.

\- Nie... ale _naprawdę_ \- mówi bełkotliwie. - Dzisiejszy dzień wydarzył się po raz trzeci. A _to_ \- wskazuje ręką puste szklaneczki zalegające na całym stole - mogło nie wydarzyć się przy poprzednich dwóch razach, ale początek jest zawsze taki sam.

Być może nie powinien był mówić im o tym po pijaku, chociaż miało to tę dobrą stronę, że pozostali byli bardziej skłonni mu uwierzyć.

\- Kurde, to masz _przerąbane_ \- oświadcza Steve. - Ale wiesz, co powinieneś z tym zrobić, no nie? Powinieneś... porobić na przykład lodowe rzeźby i takie tam. Albo nauczyć się grać na fortepianie.

\- Albo surfować - dodaje uczynnie Kono.

\- Nie, nie, nie, za każdym razem, kiedy surfuję, kończę z twarzą w piasku - oznajmia Danny.

Chin wpatruje się z przygnębieniem w dno swojej szklanki.

\- Albo - odzywa się Steve, gdy świta mu nowy pomysł - mógłbyś napaść na bank! Nie... chwila. Zły pomysł. Powinieneś _powstrzymać_ ten napad na bank.

Z jakiegoś powodu jest to całkowicie przezabawne i wszyscy czworo wybuchają śmiechem. Żadne z nich ani trochę nie nadaje się do prowadzenia samochodu, ale do domu Steve'a mają tylko parę kilometrów, więc idąc chwiejnym krokiem, docierają tam wkrótce po trzeciej nad ranem. Jakiś czas potem Danny traci przytomność.

\---

Kiedy Danny budzi się, słysząc dzwonek swojego telefonu, rozważa możliwość, żeby nie odebrać.

To by jednak znaczyło, że straci okazję zobaczenia się z Grace, więc mimo wszystko chwyta za swoją komórkę.

Tym razem pamięta przynajmniej, by przed wyjściem z domu zabrać swój sprzęt do surfingu.

\---

Za piątym razem, gdy budzi się i stwierdza, że jest to ten sam dzień, pamięta nawet o tym, żeby z wyprzedzeniem zadzwonić do Kono i zostawić jej wiadomość, że odrobinę się spóźni.

\---

Danny zaczyna rzeczywiście nienawidzić swojego telefonu. Odczuwa także pewien irracjonalny gniew wobec Rachel, mimo iż wie, że ona nie jest niczemu winna.

Nienawidzi również swojej rozkładanej kanapy.

\---

Około siódmego dnia udaje im się ująć żywcem wszystkich sprawców napadu, aczkolwiek w następstwie pewnego nieszczęśliwego zgrania w czasie jeden z zakładników zostaje zabity. Danny nalega, by on i Steve przesłuchali sprawców. Steve nie do końca rozumie, po co przesłuchują tych ludzi w tym momencie, kiedy jedyne, co zostało do zrobienia, to wsadzenie ich do aresztu, ale Danny musi dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej. Musi znaleźć sposób, by zapobiec temu wszystkiemu.

\---

Siedzą w furgonetce wyposażonej w sprzęt do komunikacji, a Danny daje znać ruchem ręki, żeby ktoś przekazał mu słuchawki i mikrofon.

\- Neil Reynolds? Jestem detektyw Danny Williams - mówi do mikrofonu.

\- Skąd... skąd wiesz, kim jestem? - W głosie po drugiej stronie słychać zaskoczenie i lekkie przerażenie.

\- Wiemy o tobie wszystko, Neil - odpowiada Danny. - Wiemy, że przebywasz na Oahu zaledwie od paru miesięcy, wiemy, że ukończyłeś szkołę średnią jako jeden z dwóch procent najlepszych uczniów swojego rocznika. Jesteś bystrym dzieciakiem, nie potrzeba ci wplątywać się w coś takiego. Malcolm i Eddie wykorzystują twoje umiejętności.

Głos po drugiej stronie drży nieznacznie: - Czy jesteście skłonni spełnić nasze żądania?

Neil gra na zwłokę, ale tak, by jego wspólnicy się nie zorientowali, Danny jest tego świadom.  
\- Jeżeli powiesz im, że planujemy skapitulować, jeżeli będziesz z nami współpracował, mogę dopilnować, że twój wyrok zostanie trochę złagodzony. Podjąłeś kilka złych decyzji, ale to nie musi rujnować twojego życia. Co o tym myślisz?

\- Ja... tak.

\- Okej, okej, to dobrze. Przekonaj tamtych, żeby uwolnili część zakładników, powiedz im, że to gest dobrej woli. Bez względu na to, co się będzie działo, nie wpadaj w panikę. Nie wykonuj żadnych niebezpiecznych gestów swoją bronią, a nic ci się nie stanie.

Tego dnia nikt nie ginie, a Danny wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Steve posyła Danny'emu rzadkie spojrzenie, a Danny potrzebuje chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że Steve jest _pod wrażeniem_.

\---

Nie zawsze ma tyle szczęścia. Czasami tempo wypadków jest nie całkiem takie, jak powinno, czasami Danny'emu zdarza się zagalopować. Czasami stoi zaledwie o parę centymetrów bardziej na prawo od miejsca, w którym stoi zazwyczaj.

Neil wpada w panikę, a Danny czuje, jak kula przeszywa jego ciało, odrzucając go w tył. Wszystko dzieje się szybko, zbyt szybko, a on czuje się zamroczony. Czuje krew wsiąkającą w jego kołnierzyk, podczas gdy z trudem chwyta powietrze, osuwając się na ulicę. Kula chybiła o centymetr i zamiast w jego kamizelce, utkwiła w miejscu, gdzie szyja łączy się z barkiem.

Steve pojawia się przy nim w jednej chwili. - Danny! _Danny!_ Nic ci się nie stało? O boże... - Błyskawicznym ruchem zdejmuje swoją wierzchnią koszulę i zwija ją w kłębek, a następnie przyciska ją do szyi Danny'ego.

Głos Steve'a robi się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy, zaś Danny'emu świat rozmazuje się przed oczami.  
\- No dalej, kolego, nie poddawaj się. _Nie waż mi się tu, kurwa, umierać_. Myśl o Grace, dobra? Dasz radę, tylko się trzy...

\---

Danny zrywa się ze snu, słysząc dzwonek swojego telefonu. Przez chwilę obmacuje swoją szyję, czuje puls na tętnicy oraz fantomowy-zapamiętany ucisk dłoni Steve'a. Gdy odzyskuje do pewnego stopnia kontrolę nad swoim oddechem, odbiera telefon.

\- Daniel? Wybacz, że dzwonię w ostatniej chwili, ale czy miałbyś coś strasznie przeciwko, żeby dziś rano odwieźć Grace do szkoły? Stanley i ja jesteśmy umówieni na spotkanie, a mój szofer jest chory. Ja dam radę odebrać ją po południu.

\- Taa - odpowiada. - Myślę, że to świetny pomysł, zrobię to z największą przyjemnością. I niczym się nie przejmuj, mogę ją też odebrać.

Gdy tylko się rozłącza, dzwoni do Kono. Odzywa się jej poczta głosowa.

\- Kono? Cześć. Przepraszam cię, ale muszę odwołać naszą dzisiejszą lekcję. Coś mi wypadło.

Najwyżej się wścieknie - myśli Danny, wyciszając swoją komórkę. Następnym razem, gdy nadejdzie dzisiejszy dzień, nie wystawi jej do wiatru.

Po drodze do domu Rachel, Danny zatrzymuje się przy budce telefonicznej i podrzuca HPD anonimowy cynk, że tego dnia ktoś dokona napadu na bank. Podaje adres banku oraz godzinę, kiedy dojdzie do napadu, po czym się rozłącza. Teraz niech oni się tym zajmą.

Gdy przybywa na miejsce, wszystko jest boleśnie znajome, kiedy Grace wybiega z domu, by się z nim przywitać.

\- Danno!

\- Hej, małpko - odpowiada, przytulając ją ze wszystkich sił. Przypomina sobie rozgorączkowany głos Steve'a mówiący mu: _Myśl o Grace, dobra?_

\- Bo mnie zgnieciesz! - protestuje Grace.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Danny, wypuszczając ją z objęć. - Po prostu tak mocno cię kocham. Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. To było niemądre pytanie.

Danny uśmiecha się - najwyraźniej nie może się przed tym powstrzymać, gdy w grę wchodzi Grace. Odprowadza ją do samochodu, a potem przypina ją pasami.

\- A więc - odzywa się, wycofując auto z podjazdu Rachel - jadłaś już śniadanie?

\- Tak! - Grace kiwa głową. - Zjadłam miskę płatków i pół banana. Chciałam naleśniki, ale mama powiedziała, że nie ma na to czasu.

Danny wydaje oburzone sapnięcie. - Nie dostałaś naleśników? Cóż, będziemy musieli to naprawić.

Zawraca z trasy, którą normalnie dojeżdża do szkoły i jedzie ulicą, wypatrując obiecująco wyglądającej knajpki.

\- Ale co ze szkołą? - pyta Grace.

\- Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy?

Grace patrzy na niego, unosząc brew - i kiedy ona się tego nauczyła?

\- Tak, wiem, że _miałaś_ być dzisiaj w szkole, ale może odrobinę zmienimy plany - perswaduje Danny. - Spędzisz cały dzień z Danno? Będziemy mogli robić, co tylko zechcesz.

Jej twarz rozstępuje się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Okej! Najpierw naleśniki.

\- To brzmi doskonale.

Grace zamawia naleśniki z wiórkami bananowo-czekoladowymi, a Danny porcję z jagodami. Smakują całkiem nieźle, a nawet lepiej ze względu na towarzystwo.

\- Okej, zatem co byś chciała zrobić z dzisiejszym dniem? - pyta Danny.

\- Możemy pójść obejrzeć delfiny?

\- Zaproponuję ci coś lepszego. Możemy znowu _popływać_ z delfinami, co o tym myślisz?

Jej twarz się rozpromienia.

I tym sposobem, dwie godziny później, Danny ląduje w basenie z delfinami. Uśmiech Grace jest zaraźliwy, a Danny nie ma najdrobniejszego problemu, żeby samemu wspaniale się bawić. Poza tym, przekonuje samego siebie, jutro znajdzie się z powrotem w punkcie wyjścia. Skoro ma utknąć na zawsze w tym samym dniu, równie dobrze może pozwolić sobie na bycie egoistą w niektóre z tych dni i spędzić je z Grace. To nie będzie miało żadnych konsekwencji, zgadza się? I to nie to samo, co gdyby zamierzał napaść na jakiś bank albo zjechać z jakiegoś klifu.

Po pływaniu z delfinami, idą na spóźniony lunch. Danny ma właśnie przystąpić do delektowania się shave ice na deser, kiedy podnosi wzrok i zauważa Steve'a. Jego shave ice niemal wypada mu z rąk.

Grace również go dostrzega. - Cześć, Steve!

Steve odwraca się, uśmiecha się na ich widok, po czym podchodzi, by przysiąść się do nich przy stole piknikowym.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - syczy pod nosem Danny. To nie jest to, co normalnie robi Steve.

\- Hej, Grace! - wita się Steve sympatycznym tonem, a potem ścisza głos, żeby odpowiedzieć Danny'emu: - Szukam ciebie. Kono powiedziała, że zrezygnowałeś z waszego spotkania i nie podałeś żadnego powodu. Nie odbierałeś swojego telefonu. A potem, kiedy nie pokazałeś się w pracy, zacząłem się niepokoić.

\- No i co, postanowiłeś, że zaczniesz mnie szukać? Jak mnie w ogóle znalazłeś?

\- Wszedłem do systemu i prześledziłem wyciąg z twojej karty kredytowej - wyjaśnia Steve, jakby to było równie proste, co znalezienie kogoś w książce telefonicznej.

\- _Prześledziłeś wyciąg z mojej karty..._ Czy to w ogóle jest legalne? Nie, czekaj, nie odpowiadaj, wiem, że nie jest. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, przy twoich zdumiewających zdolnościach do rozumowania dedukcyjnego, że skoro na wyciągu z mojej karty kredytowej pojawiło się "pływanie z delfinami" tuż po "śniadaniowej porcji naleśników", to być może nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo?

Steve ma tupet udawać osłupienie. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, Danny, ktoś mógł cię porwać, ukraść twoją kartę. Skąd niby mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy?

Lepki błękitny syrop ścieka z shave ice Danny'ego na jego dłoń. - Za jakie grzechy mam takie życie? - utyskuje Danny.

\- Poza tym użyłem lokalizatora GPS w twoim telefonie, żeby ustalić twoje położenie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Cóż, skoro nie grozi ci żadne niebezpieczeństwo, będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli się do was przyłączę? - pyta Steve. - Jaki jest następny punkt programu?

\- Chwila, jedną sekundę - mówi Danny, bo coś mu właśnie zaświtało. - A co z Five-0? Nic... się dzisiaj nie działo? Żadnych napadów na banki ani, ani innych katastrof?

Steve kręci głową. - Nic z tych rzeczy. Słyszałem coś o tym, że HPD udało się powstrzymać próbę napadu na bank, ale u nas panowała praktycznie martwa cisza, więc uznałem, że skończymy dziś wcześniej.

I tak po prostu Steve wkręcił się w ich plany. Danny przyłapuje się na tym, że ciężko mu się na niego irytować, zwłaszcza gdy Steve proponuje, że przeleci się z nimi helikopterem, żeby Grace mogła obejrzeć wyspy z powietrza. I jeśli odrobinę zbyt kurczowo chwyta się swojego fotela, kiedy wzbijają się w powietrze, no cóż, to wyłącznie dlatego, że jest zaznajomiony z tym, jak Steve prowadzi.

\---

Danny nie każdego dnia zabiera Grace na wagary; jeżeli istnieje szansa, że kiedyś wyrwie się z tej pętli czasowej - czy cokolwiek to, u diabła, jest - nie chce stawiać czoła rozjuszonej Rachel. Jednak kiedy już to robi, znajduje sposoby, by nieco zmienić swoje plany, ale Steve'owi zawsze udaje się ich odnaleźć. Przy paru okazjach Danny płaci za wszystko gotówką, żeby nie zostawiać śladów swoją kartą kredytową, a Steve i tak go znajduje. Danny nie chce pytać, jak Steve to osiągnął. Grace to uwielbia, a Danny musi przyznać, że ich wspólny dzień zawsze staje się bardziej rozrywkowy, kiedy Steve bierze w nim udział.

\---

W dni, gdy nie zabiera Grace na wagary, Danny kontynuuje swoje lekcje surfingu z Kono. Po niezliczonych dniach lądowania twarzą w piachu, faktycznie zaczął robić pewne prawdziwe postępy, a Kono nie potrafi ukryć swojego zaskoczenia tym, jak "szybko" Danny'emu udało się załapać, na czym to wszystko polega.

\---

Czasami Danny jedzie spotkać się z Kono na lekcje surfingu w towarzystwie Grace. Widok Grace, która stojąc na plaży, radośnie klaszcze w ręce, gdy Danny kieruje swoją deskę na grzbiet fali, sprawia, że ta niekończąca się męczarnia wydaje się warta zachodu.

Danny sądzi, że może wyobraźnia płata mu figle, ale nadąsana mina Steve'a wydaje się być bardziej wyrazista, kiedy tamten mówi oskarżycielsko: - Byłeś wcześniej na plaży.

Danny postanawia zaprosić Steve'a na plażę następnego ranka, skoro nie robi już z siebie skończonego gamonia na desce surfingowej.

\---

Mina Steve'a jest bezcenna.

\---

Danny postanawia, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się z tego wyrwie, jeśli kiedykolwiek dotrwa do prawdziwego jutra, to pierwszym, co zrobi, będzie _spanie do późna_. Jeżeli już nigdy nie będzie musiał się obudzić, słysząc dźwięk swojego dzwoniącego telefonu, to i tak będzie zbyt prędko.

Planuje także kupno prawdziwego łóżka. Było kilka takich dni, kiedy podpalił swoją rozkładaną kanapę z czystej irytacji.

\---

Najgorszym aspektem tego wszystkiego, pomijając niekończącą się powtarzalność (ha), jest samotność; przyglądanie się, jak wszyscy postępują według tych samych podstawowych wzorców zachowania, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli on coś zmieni, będzie jedynym, który to zapamięta.

Jest na plaży z Kono i właśnie mają po raz kolejny rozpocząć ich lekcję surfingu.

\- Kono, mam zamiar powiedzieć coś, co zabrzmi jak prawdziwe wariactwo, i wiem, że w pierwszej chwili mi nie uwierzysz, ale wysłuchaj mnie.

Kono mierzy go pozbawionym humoru spojrzeniem. - W porządku, słucham.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu na okrągło przeżywam ten sam dzień. Ten dzień, ten konkretny piątek. Przeżyłem go już tyle razy, że straciłem rachubę.

Przez chwilę Kono nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy na niego taksującym wzrokiem. Wreszcie odpowiada:  
\- Masz rację, to rzeczywiście brzmi jak wariactwo. Jednak nie sądzę, żebyś nawet ty zmyślił taką historię, żeby wykręcić się od surfingu, zatem udowodnij mi to.

\- Słucham?

\- Słyszałeś.

Danny rozgląda się po plaży.

\- Tamten facet, o tam - mówi, wskazując palcem. - Zaraz upuści swojego shave ice.

I faktycznie, kilka sekund później, shave ice faceta ląduje na ziemi.

\- Bracie, mogłam sama ci to powiedzieć, patrząc na to, jak go trzymał - stwierdza Kono. - Daj mi coś innego.

\- Dobra, w porządku - odpowiada Danny, chwytając swoją deskę i wchodząc do wody.

Robił to już tyle razy, ma tak wiele poranków zapamiętanych treningów. Zna kierunek wiatru i kąt nachylenia każdej fali toczącej się w stronę brzegu. Panuje nad sytuacją. Kiedy napina ramiona i stawia stopy na desce, czuje, że wszystko przebiega doskonale. Nie musi spoglądać w dół, wie, że ułożenie jego ciała oraz wyczucie równowagi są prawidłowe. Ujeżdża falę, wkładając w to całe swoje wyuczone doświadczenie.

Gdy ponownie staje na plaży, Kono gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Brałeś lekcje u kogoś innego - oznajmia.

\- I miałbym ryzykować twój gniew, jeśli się dowiesz? Mowy nie ma. Nie, to wszystko twoja zasługa. Ty mnie tego nauczyłaś. Każdego jednego dnia, na okrągło, bez końca. Musiałem w końcu załapać, na czym to wszystko polega.

Kono nie wygląda na przekonaną.

\- Wiesz, że mówię prawdę - mówi Danny, zaklinając ją, by mu uwierzyła. - Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą lekcję? Spójrz na mój obecny postęp i powiedz mi, w oparciu o swoją wiedzę, czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, żebym w takim stopniu poprawił swoje umiejętności bez tygodni - _miesięcy_ \- ćwiczeń.

Oczy Kono rozszerzają się, gdy docierają do niej jego ostatnie słowa. - _Miesięcy_? Od jak dawna... ile razy powtarzałeś dzisiejszy dzień?

Coś w Dannym się rozluźnia. Kono mu wierzy. Danny siada na piasku, obejmując dłońmi głowę.  
\- Sam już tego nie wiem - odpowiada. - Straciłem rachubę jakoś po pięćdziesiątym razie. Po jakimś czasie wszystkie te dni zaczynają się zlewać w jedną całość.

Dłoń Kono opiera się na jego ramieniu, dodając mu otuchy. Dziewczyna kuca przy nim na piasku. - Co mogę zrobić?

\- Pomóż mi znaleźć wyjście z Dnia Świstaka - mówi Danny, jego głos jest stłumiony przez jego ramiona.

Kono obdarza go pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. - Zakładam, że próbowałeś już różnych rzeczy.

\- Próbowałem zmieniać szczegóły... przeżyłem dziesiątki wariantów tego dnia - odpowiada Danny. Czuje ulgę, będąc w stanie z kimś o tym porozmawiać. - Jedynym niezmiennym elementem jest to, że zawsze się budzę i to jest ten sam dzień.

Przez moment Kono wygląda na zamyśloną. - Może podchodzisz do tego w niewłaściwy sposób? Słyszałeś kiedyś o Ho’oponopono?

\- Hopo-co?

Kono parska śmiechem. - _Ho’oponopono_ \- mówi, tym razem wolniej. - To starożytne hawajskie wierzenie. Oznacza pojednanie z przodkami albo pogodzenie się z ludźmi, z którymi jesteś w jakichś relacjach.

\- Nie byłem świadomy, że wyrządziłem komuś jakąś krzywdę - stwierdza Danny.

Kono przewraca oczami. - Hej, ja tu próbuję ci pomóc, więc mi nie pyskuj. Ho’oponopono odnosi się również do przypadkowych krzywd, do rzeczy, które się zrobiło, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Kiedy wykorzystuje się to w praktyce, jest to proces umysłowego oczyszczenia.

Jeśli ująć to w ten sposób, rzeczywiście zabrzmiało to jak coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

\- Okej, zatem jak mam zastosować to Hopono-cośtam, żeby osiągnąć nirwanę i obudzić się w sobotę? - pyta Danny.

\- Na to pytanie nie mogę odpowiedzieć za ciebie. Sam musisz się w to zagłębić i znaleźć właściwe rozwiązanie.

\- Nienawidzę cię, tylko odrobinkę - oznajmia Danny, zbliżając kciuk i palec wskazujący na niewielką odległość, aby zademonstrować dokładnie, ile nienawiści odczuwa.

\- I z tego typu nastawieniem będziesz tkwił w dzisiejszym dniu przez całą wieczność.

\---

\- Danno!

\- Hej, małpko - odpowiada Danny, biorąc Grace w objęcia. - Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić i zaczekać w samochodzie przez minutkę? Chciałbym porozmawiać z twoją mamą.

\- Okej! - Dziewczynka biegnie do samochodu, a Danny spogląda w ślad za nią z uśmiechem, po czym podchodzi do frontowych drzwi i puka.

Rachel otwiera, olśniewająca jak zwykle, w bluzce i wąskiej prostej spódnicy. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Taa, wszystko dobrze, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku - odpowiada Danny, chociaż nie mógłby bardziej mijać się z prawdą. - Ja tylko... Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała... - urywa w pół zdania. Nawet mając świadomość, że dostanie następną szansę (i następną, i następną), jeśli to sknoci, znalezienie właściwych słów sprawia mu trudność. - Przepraszam... Przepraszam za to, w jaki sposób potoczyły się nasze sprawy. Przepraszam, że nawet kiedy dotarło do nas, że zwyczajnie nie do końca do siebie pasujemy, nasze małżeństwo nadal skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło. Ja... Nie chcę, żebyś myślała, że mam do ciebie pretensje o twoje obecne życie albo o to, że przeprowadziłaś się tutaj, a ja pojechałem za tobą, żeby być blisko Grace. Ja po prostu... chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedziała.

Twarz Rachel wyraża czyste zdumienie. - Ja.... dziękuję ci. Mnie także jest przykro - mówi, a jej głos naprawdę brzmi tak, jakby mówiła szczerze. - Czy ty... czy wszystko w porządku?

_Nie wiesz nawet połowy_ , myśli Danny. - Mogłoby być lepiej - odpowiada. - Ale wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku, taką mam nadzieję.

Rachel obdarza go pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, a Danny rusza z powrotem do samochodu.

\---

Od tego momentu mówienie Kono o tej pętli czasowej wchodzi Danny'emu w nawyk. Za każdym razem musi ją przekonywać od nowa, jednak jest to opłacalny wysiłek, skoro dzięki temu ma kogoś, z kim może o wszystkim porozmawiać. Kono słucha uważnie, kiedy Danny streszcza jej poradę, której udzieliła mu wcześniej, i zawsze z chęcią podpowiada mu coś nowego.

\---

Kolejny dzień. Danny zapomina zadzwonić na policję z anonimowym cynkiem, zatem napad na bank dochodzi do skutku. Dobrą stroną tego jest to, że Danny zgromadził wystarczającą wiedzę na temat tego scenariusza, więc nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. Po wszystkim drużyna Five-0 wychodzi się napić.

Kono ze Steve'em prowadzą pojedynek, by sprawdzić, które z nich potrafi wypić więcej, nie lądując pod stołem. Osobiście, Danny stawia swoje pieniądze na Kono. Sam postawił sobie szlaban po ostatniej kolejce mocniejszych drinków i teraz jest przyjemnie wstawiony. Kieruje wzrok na drugi koniec stolika i widzi China wpatrującego się z przygnębieniem w dno swojej szklanki.

\- O so chozi? - pyta bełkotliwie Danny. Okej, może jest trochę bardziej niż wstawiony.

\- O nic - mamrocze Chin.

\- Hej... _hej_ , nie mów tak. To nie jest nic. Jesteśmy - Danny wskazuje ręką na ich całą czwórkę - no wiesz, rodziną i tak dalej. Cokolwiek cię gryzie, gryzie nas wszystkich.

Chin przez krótką chwilę nie mówi ani słowa. Danny zastanawia się przez moment, czy Chin się przypadkiem nie zdrzemnął.

\- Wiedziałeś, że byłem zaręczony?

\- Możliwe, że Kono coś wspominała, ale nie poświęciłem temu wiele uwagi - odpowiada Danny, trzeźwiejąc trochę, gdy słyszy powagę w głosie China.

\- Ma na imię Malia. Kochałem ją... dalej ją kocham. Ale... spaprałem sprawę. Spaprałem wszystko i nie wiem, jak to naprawić.

Danny pochyla się przez stolik. - Może ja mogę pomóc - oznajmia.

\---

Gdyby Danny wykazał się większą przezornością, być może uświadomiłby sobie, że pytanie Kono o Malię może nie być najmądrzejszym kierunkiem działania, zwłaszcza na samym początku jego lekcji surfingu. Kono robi się małomówna i odpowiada szorstkim tonem:  
\- To jego eksnarzeczona. Kiedy w HPD uznano China za winnego, zerwała z nim.

\- Naprawdę? - Danny przypomina sobie zachowanie China i to, co mu powiedział. - Bo... Miałem w pewnym sensie wrażenie, że Chin czuje się odpowiedzialny za to, w jakich okolicznościach się rozstali.

\- To dlatego, że Chin czasami zachowuje się jak męczennik. Obwiniał siebie za tamtą bombę przypiętą do jego szyi, pamiętasz? - I jakkolwiek wygląda historia China i Malii, wprowadziło to Kono w drażliwy nastrój.

Tego dnia Danny postanawia nie wspominać, że utknął w pętli czasowej. Biorąc pod uwagę nastrój, w jakim jest Kono, nie jest to warte wysiłku, który będzie musiał włożyć, żeby ją przekonać.

\---

Odkrycie pełnego nazwiska Malii zajmuje mu kolejny dzień, a potem Danny zwyczajnie wykorzystuje własne umiejętności jako detektyw oraz supernowoczesne komputery Five-0, aby znaleźć tyle informacji na jej temat, ile tylko jest w stanie. Malia pracuje w Honolulu Medical Center, na oddziale onkologii. To nieco utrudnia jego zadanie... gdyby Malia była ratownikiem medycznym czy kimś w tym rodzaju, być może Danny mógłby zaaranżować jej spotkanie z Chinem w następstwie tego napadu na bank, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Jednak nie jest możliwym, by ktoś udawał nagłe zachorowanie na raka.

\---

Koniec końców, Danny decyduje się na bezpośrednie podejście. Zawsze będzie mógł spróbować jeszcze raz, jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, było nie było. Udaje się do Honolulu Medical Center i pyta recepcjonistkę, czy mogłaby wezwać Malię i niech jej powie, że przyszedł ktoś z Five-0, serdeczne dzięki.

Kiedy Malia wychodzi z windy, jej mina lekko rzednie, gdy widzi Danny'ego. Spodziewała się zobaczyć China. Danny sądzi, że to obiecująco wróży jego planom.

\- Miło mi cię poznać - mówi Danny, wyciągając do niej rękę. - Jestem detektyw Danny Williams, pracuję w jednostce Hawaii Five-0.

\- Czy z Chinem wszystko w porządku? - pyta Malia, a w jej głosie słychać niepokój.

\- Nic mu się nie stało, ale to o nim chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Siadają w szpitalnej kafeterii.

\- Jak rozumiem, byliście kiedyś zaręczeni? - pyta Danny. Oczywiście zna prawdę, jednak chce oszacować jej reakcję, zobaczyć, ile (jeśli w ogóle) uczuć do China ma nadal w sobie ta kobieta.

Dłoń Malii podnosi się na moment, jakby zamierzała sięgnąć ku swojej szyi, po czym uświadamia sobie swój gest i z powrotem kładzie rękę na stole. Udaje, że był to spontaniczny odruch, jednak Danny zauważa łańcuszek na jej szyi. Chętnie by się założył, że Malia zawiesiła na tym łańcuszku pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Tak, byliśmy - odpowiada. Nawet zachowując powściągliwość, jej głos jest zabarwiony żalem.

\- Mogę spytać... co się stało?

Przez chwilę Malia patrzy na niego ostro. Wreszcie odpowiada: - Ja... nie wiem, ile wiesz o odejściu China z HPD. Nie chcę zdradzać zbyt wiele, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie miał tam żadnych przyjaciół, kiedy sprawy przybrały zły obrót. Zerwał zaręczyny, żeby mnie chronić. - Gdy mówi ostatnie słowa, słychać w nich nutę goryczy.

Danny rozważa, czy nie wyciągnąć do niej ręki, ale się rozmyśla. - Posłuchaj, naprawdę mi przykro, że przywołuję te bolesne wspomnienia, ale chodzi po prostu o to... chodzi o China.

I tamto wcześniejsze zatroskanie ponownie rysuje się na jej twarzy.

\- Niepokoję się o niego - ciągnie Danny. - Ostatnio jest trochę nieszczęśliwy i odniosłem wrażenie, że naprawdę żałuje tego, w jakich okolicznościach rozstaliście się ze sobą.

Malia spuszcza wzrok, a jej dłoń na moment odrywa się od stołu, jakby chciała sięgnąć ku pierścionkowi na łańcuszku. Przez kilka chwil nic nie mówi.

\- Nie twierdzę... że nie jestem skłonna mu wybaczyć - odzywa się ostrożnie. - Jednak sposób, w jaki to wszystko się wtedy potoczyło... to naprawdę bolało. Jeżeli Chin żałuje tego, co się stało, jeżeli chce to naprawić, to on musi być tym, który przeprosi. W końcu to jego własne źle rozumiane poczucie rycerskości kazało mu odejść.

Danny kiwa głową. To nie będzie proste.

\---

Danny nie stara się być czarnowidzem, naprawdę nie, ale czasami sądzi, że nigdy nie wydostanie się z tego piątku.

\- Zabiłbym za to, żeby dziś była sobota - mówi do nikogo w szczególności. Akurat jest w drodze, żeby odebrać Grace... kolejny raz. - W tej chwili ucieszyłbym się nawet z poniedziałku.

Próbował już wszystkiego, co mu przyszło do głowy, by poprawić życie ludzi ze swojego otoczenia. Pamięta, żeby każdego ranka przeprosić Rachel i robi postępy odnośnie sytuacji China i Malii. Jego stosunki z Kono są całkiem niezłe; teraz niemal codziennie mówi jej o tej sprawie z pętlą czasową. To wiele ułatwia, gdy ma świadomość, że ktoś jeszcze wie, przez co on przechodzi, nawet jeśli ta osoba wie o tym tylko przez kolejne osiemnaście godzin.

Z powodów, których Danny nie potrafi do końca uzasadnić, nie próbował jeszcze powiedzieć o tym Steve'owi. Z wyjątkiem tego jednego razu, kiedy Steve był pijany, a to się totalnie nie liczy. Nie jest pewien dlaczego; przecież nie będzie musiał żyć z konsekwencjami tego, gdyby Steve pomyślał, że Danny kompletnie upadł na głowę. Może po prostu nie jest przygotowany na zmierzenie się z patentowaną Miną Steve'a.

Przytula Grace, kiedy ją widzi - to jedyne, czego nigdy nie zmieni. Jeżeli istnieje jedna rzecz, za którą jest wdzięczny, jest to to, że ten niekończący się dzień przydarzył się akurat wtedy, kiedy ma okazję zobaczyć się ze swoją córką. Jej obecność jest zdecydowanie warta słuchania po raz enty, jak opowiada o Panu Hoppym.

Danny musiał się wyłączyć, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, bo nagle Grace przerywa swój normalny monolog i pyta:  
\- O co chodzi, Danno?

\- Och, przepraszam - mówi Danny, uświadamiając sobie, że nie poświęcał jej zbyt wiele uwagi. - To po prostu... długi dzień.

\- Ale ten dzień dopiero się zaczął - zauważa Grace.

\- Taa... taa, masz rację. - Danny nie ma ochoty o tym myśleć.

Zatrzymuje się pod jej szkołą i przytula ją jeszcze raz. Grace nie weszła jeszcze w ten wiek, kiedy przytulanie się jest obciachowe.  
\- Kocham cię, tak bardzo - mówi.

\- Ja ciebie kocham bardziej - mamrocze Grace w jego ramię. - Mam nadzieję, że twój dzień się poprawi.

_Żeby tylko_. Danny patrzy, jak Grace biegnie do środka. Nagle dociera do niego, że nigdy nie zobaczy, jak jego córka dorasta. Chociaż strasznie obawia się dnia, kiedy Grace uzna, że bycie przytulaną przez tatę jest obciachowe, choć obawia się tego, jak szybko ona dorasta, choć drży na myśl o telefonach komórkowych, prowadzeniu samochodu, _chłopakach_ \- perspektywa bycia pozbawionym szansy na doczekanie tego wszystkiego sprawia, że coś w Dannym kurczy się boleśnie.

Musi znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\---

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką uświadamia sobie Danny, gdy budzi się (znowu), słysząc odgłos telefonu, po którego drugiej stronie czeka Rachel, jest to, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy New Jersey. Będzie na zawsze uwięziony w powtarzającej się bez końca pętli na tej rojącej się od ananasów piekielnej wyspie.

Okej, więc może nazywanie jej piekielną wyspą jest odrobinę drastyczne. Danny jest gotów przyznać, że Hawaje nie są takie złe, jak z początku myślał. Fakt, że teraz potrafi całkiem znośnie surfować, jest zdecydowanym plusem.

Zresztą, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, nie jest tutaj uwięziony, niekoniecznie. Może i ciągle raz po raz powtarza ten sam dzień, ale nie ma zasady, która mówi, że musi pozostać na Hawajach, zgadza się?

Skończywszy rozmawiać z Rachel, Danny pospiesznie wyszukuje potrzebne mu informacje na swojej komórce. Ach, te zdumiewające możliwości, jakie daje technika. Dowiaduje się, że o 9:30 wylatuje samolot [linii Continental](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Continental_Airlines), bezpośrednio do Newark. Jest to dziesięciogodzinny lot, ale to nadal da mu co najmniej osiem godzin w New Jersey. Na tę chwilę, Danny zadowoli się nawet tym. Zgodziłby się na wszystko, byle znaleźć się w innym otoczeniu.

W ciągu kilku minut ma zabukowany bilet na samolot. Dzwoni do Kono, wiedząc, że połączy się od razu z pocztą głosową, i odwołuje ich lekcję surfingu. Podekscytowany perspektywą zrobienia czegoś _odmiennego_ ze swoim dniem, Danny przygotowuje się do wyjścia. Wychodzi z domu kilka minut wcześniej niż zwykle, licząc, że uniknie korków spowodowanych przez roboty drogowe, które napotyka za każdym razem. Po drodze zatrzymuje się przy budce telefonicznej i dzwoni do HPD z anonimowym cynkiem o napadzie na bank. Nie może pozwolić, żeby doszło do tego, kiedy go nie będzie.

Podrzuciwszy Grace do szkoły, Danny jedzie prosto na lotnisko. Nie ma bagażu do odprawy, więc wydrukowanie jego karty pokładowej i przejście przez bramki ochrony nie zajmuje zbyt wiele czasu. Wkrótce siedzi na swoim fotelu. Jest ciasno; ma miejsce w środkowej sekcji i zdecydowanie brakuje mu przestrzeni, żeby wygodnie oprzeć ramiona, ale Danny jakoś to znosi.

Samolot startuje. W trakcie lotu przewidziany jest seans filmowy, jakieś kino akcji, które weszło na ekrany przed paroma miesiącami. Danny stara się oglądać przez mniej więcej pięć minut, po czym daje za wygraną i usiłuje się przespać. Ponieważ zawsze zostaje obudzony dwadzieścia minut przed tym, kiedy ma się włączyć jego budzik, ma nieustanne wrażenie, że się nie wysypia.

Jedzenie jest paskudne, towarzystwo z obu stron jest okropne, i po dziesięciu najdłuższych godzinach, jakich Danny doświadczył w tej pętli czasowej, samolot ląduje. Danny włącza z powrotem swoją komórkę. Na jego poczcie głosowej czeka kilkanaście nagranych wiadomości, ale je ignoruje.

Danny przeżywa chwilowy dysonans, kiedy wreszcie wychodzi z terminalu lotniska, a na zewnątrz jest czarna noc i jeden stopień poniżej zera. W jednym ze sklepów na lotnisku kupuje kurtkę. Jestem głupi, głupi, _głupi_ , myśli. Oczywiście, że jest zimno, to przecież nie _Hawaje_. Poza tym oczywiście zapomniał uwzględnić różnicę czasu. Jego zegarek wskazuje 7:30, ale tak naprawdę jest po północy. W każdym razie jest za późno, żeby niepokoił swoich rodziców. Gdyby miał pojechać do ich domu, dotarłby na miejsce niemal o drugiej w nocy.

Danny wsiada do wypożyczonego samochodu i przez jakiś czas po prostu jeździ po okolicy. Teraz, kiedy już jest tutaj, musi przyznać, że w zasadzie nie miał żadnego planu, co chciałby robić. Te plany i tak zostałyby zniweczone przez fakt, że jedynymi miejscami czynnymi o tej porze są stacje benzynowe i kasyna. I chociaż wydaje się kuszącym wykorzystanie pętli czasowej na swoją korzyść w hazardzie - jaki miałoby to sens, gdyby nawet nie był w stanie zatrzymać wygranych pieniędzy?

Jeżdżąc bez celu, Danny dociera do [Point Pleasant Beach](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Point_Pleasant_Beach,_New_Jersey), gdzie parkuje przy końcu promenady. Wysiada z samochodu i opiera się o jego maskę. Jest chłodno, a wszystkie stoiska i atrakcje zostały pozamykane na noc, ale docierający do niego z oddali odgłos fal działa na niego dziwnie kojąco. Jest to coś, czego mu brakowało, chociaż aż do tej chwili nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Danny nie jest pewien, jak długo tam siedzi, ale wciąż jest ciemno, kiedy drugi samochód zatrzymuje się o kilka miejsc parkingowych od niego. Danny spogląda w tamtym kierunku i o cholera, to _Steve_. Mężczyzna wysiada z samochodu i ma taki wyraz twarzy, jakiego Danny jeszcze nigdy nie widział - gniew i niepokój i strach, wszystko sprasowane w tę jedną minę o zaciśniętych ustach.

Sekundę później Steve trzyma Danny'ego za kołnierzyk koszuli.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć? - Jego głos jest rozgorączkowany. - Nie możesz tak po prostu... nie możesz... jesteśmy _rodziną_ , Danny, i nie możesz tak po prostu tego zostawić, nie mówiąc ani słowa!

I w normalnych okolicznościach Danny mógłby się z tym kłócić dla kłótni samej w sobie. Mógłby zacząć wymachiwać rękami i postawić się Steve'owi, i walnąć go w szczękę za myślenie, że może poniewierać Dannym. Ale Danny jest _zmęczony_. Jest zmęczony tym dniem oraz tym, że jest jedynym, który przez to wszystko przechodzi. Jest zmęczony i wola do walki całkiem z niego ulatuje. Steve też wydaje się wyczuć to natychmiast, ponieważ jego gniew się rozprasza, zostawiając tylko niepokój i napięcie. Ostatnim razem Danny widział Steve'a takiego zaniepokojonego wtedy, gdy... _cholera_ , gdy ostatnim razem został postrzelony przez Neila, kiedy Steve gorączkowo przyciskał koszulę do krwawiącej szyi Danny'ego. Steve wypuszcza z rąk kołnierzyk Danny'ego i robi pół kroku w tył.

\- Ja nie... - zaczyna Danny. - Nigdy bym... was nie zostawił, nie zrobiłbym tego bez ostrzeżenia. To po prostu... ten _dzień_. Nie uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział.

\- Przekonaj się - odpowiada Steve, a jego ton brzmi niebezpiecznie.

\- W porządku, okej, zrobię to. Ale ty pierwszy. Jak w ogóle dostałeś się tutaj tak szybko?

\- Kono powiedziała, że zrezygnowałeś z waszego dzisiejszego porannego spotkania. Próbowała się do ciebie dodzwonić, ale nie odbierałeś, więc skontaktowała się ze mną. Kiedy żadne z nas nie dało rady cię złapać, spróbowałem zlokalizować cię przez GPS w twojej komórce, ale była wyłączona. Zatem wszedłem do systemu i prześledziłem wyciąg z twojej karty kredytowej.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobiłeś - mówi Danny. Naprawdę powinien był się tego spodziewać po tym, co się działo, kiedy zabierał Grace na wagary.

\- Zobaczyłem, że twój samolot dopiero co odleciał. Załapałem się na następny lot do [LAX](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Port_lotniczy_Los_Angeles), a stamtąd skorzystałem z pierwszej przesiadki do Newark.

\- A jak znalazłeś mnie tutaj?

\- Możliwe, że... wykorzystałem swoje znajomości w Wywiadzie Marynarki i poprosiłem o sprawdzenie danych satelitarnych w oparciu o informacje na temat twojego wynajętego samochodu.

Danny kiwa głową. To wszystko ma sens i szczerze mówiąc, nie może powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony.

\- Twoja kolej - oznajmia Steve, a wyraz jego twarzy sugeruje, że lepiej, żeby wyjaśnienie Danny'ego było cholernie dobre.

\- Jestem uwięziony w pętli czasowej - stwierdza zwyczajnie Danny. Jak ze zrywaniem plastra - najlepiej zrobić to szybko. - Od pewnego czasu nieustannie powtarzam ten sam dzień.

Mina Steve'a staje się mroczniejsza. - Mówiłem poważnie, Danny.

\- Ja również. Codziennie budzę się i jest 5:40 rano tego dnia. To się nigdy nie kończy. Przeżyłem tyle wariantów tego dnia, że przestałem za tym nadążać. A dzisiaj... dzisiaj dotarło do mnie, że być może nigdy więcej nie zobaczę New Jersey, więc zabukowałem bilet na samolot.

Steve nie wygląda na przekonanego. Danny go za to nie wini, jednak nie powstrzymuje go to przed mówieniem dalej:

\- Wiem, że to brzmi jak wariactwo, ale _spójrz na mnie_ , Steve. Popatrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że kłamię.

Jego ton jest błagalny i Danny o tym wie, zaklinając Steve'a, by mu uwierzył. Z jakiegoś powodu to bardzo ważne, żeby Steve zrozumiał. Danny dostrzega chwilę, w której jego słowa trafiają do Steve'a, widzi, jak zmarszczka między jego brwiami się wygładza.

\- Okej - mówi Steve, a Danny czuje, że się rozluźnia, że napięcie, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie sprawy, się rozprasza. - Okej... wierzę ci.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiada Danny. Czuje się wykończony.

\- Wobec tego... niech no się upewnię, czy dobrze zrozumiałem - mówi powoli Steve. - Opuszczasz Hawaje bez ostrzeżenia, odbywasz dziesięciogodzinny lot, żeby tu dotrzeć, i swoje pierwsze kroki po powrocie na ziemię Jersey kierujesz na plażę?

\- Pierdol się.

Steve unosi dłonie obronnym gestem. - Po prostu mówię, co widzę.

\- Nie przyznaję się do niczego - odpowiada Danny.

Przez kilkanaście minut opierają się o maskę samochodu, pogrążeni w przyjacielskiej ciszy.

\- Gdzie są fale? - pyta Steve.

\- To Wschodnie Wybrzeże, tutejsze plaże nie służą do uprawiania surfingu. Tutaj możesz pograć na automatach w salonach gier i spróbować [smażonego lanego ciasta](http://wypiekibeaty.com.pl/funnel-cake/).

\- Ach. - Steve przeciąga tę sylabę dłużej niż to rzeczywiście konieczne, spoglądając na opustoszałą promenadę. - Czyli... Dzień Świstaka. Próbowałeś już napadać na jakieś banki?

\- Nie, chociaż jednemu napadowi zdołałem zapobiec.

Wyraz najprawdziwszego zdumienia przemyka po twarzy Steve'a. - Chin wspomniał o czymś takim, kiedy do niego dzwoniłem... że HPD powstrzymała próbę napadu na bank dzięki anonimowemu cynkowi. To byłeś ty?

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Steve kiwa głową, teraz należycie pod wrażeniem. - Próbowałeś nie kłaść się spać aż do tej - która to była godzina? - 5:40 rano?

Danny skupia na nim miażdżące spojrzenie. - Proszę cię, za kogo ty mnie bierzesz? Próbowałem tego jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu. To przypomina zmienianie kanału w telewizorze. W jednej chwili coś robię, a w następnej się budzę, bo mój przeklęty telefon dzwoni o 5:40.

Danny zerka na swój zegarek. - Chociaż... dzięki różnicy czasu tym razem nic się nie stanie aż do 10:40.

Steve odpycha się od maski samochodu, robi krok naprzód. - Cóż, w takim razie, chodźmy.

\- Słucham?

\- Przeleciałeś jedną trzecią drogi wokół kuli ziemskiej tylko po to, żeby się tu znaleźć. Planowałeś siedzieć tutaj, aż ktoś wciśnie przycisk resetowania?

Jeśli ująć to w ten sposób, siedzenie na masce samochodu w chłodnym świetle przedświtu faktycznie wydaje się nieco niedorzeczne. Ruszają spacerkiem wzdłuż promenady. Wokół panuje cisza, nie licząc odgłosu ich kroków na drewnianych deskach oraz oceanu, który łagodnie toczy swe wody w stronę brzegu.

\- Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, moja rodzina przyjeżdżała tutaj każdego lata - mówi Danny. - Chowałem się pod promenadą i wysuwałem jednodolarowe banknoty przez szczeliny między deskami, a potem ściągałem je w dół, kiedy ludzie usiłowali je złapać.

Steve wybucha śmiechem. Jest to dobry dźwięk, uświadamia sobie Danny.

\- Przy okazji - odzywa się Steve - nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale New Jersey liczy sobie absurdalne opłaty za jeżdżenie po swoich autostradach.

\- Ach, czyli, jak rozumiem, trafiłeś na [turnpike](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turnpike) \- mówi, śmiejąc się, Danny. - Można do tego przywyknąć. A poza tym człowiek uczy się znajdować alternatywne, chociaż bardziej czasochłonne, trasy.

Wkrótce nie są jedynymi na promenadzie. Pojawiają się wczesnoporanni biegacze, którzy próbują zaliczyć swój trening. Właściciele sklepów zaczynają otwierać swoje stoiska z rozmaitymi atrakcjami. Danny wyzywa Steve'a na partię minigolfa na jednym z torów [Castaway Cove](https://oceancityfun.com/golf/). Danny wygrywa; ma za sobą lata doświadczenia - najpierw jako dzieciak, a teraz jako ojciec - i zna wszystkie pułapki na torze. Steve bezskutecznie próbuje ukryć swoją minę, jakby miała mu pęknąć żyłka, ponieważ przegrał.

Danny kupuje krówki i [saltwater taffy](https://mintaeats.com/2010/07/02/saltwater-taffy-slodko-slone-ciagutki-zza-oceanu/) w swoim ulubionym sklepie ze słodyczami. Częstuje nimi Steve'a w ramach nagrody pocieszenia.

\- Powiedz mi - odzywa się Danny między kęsami. - Gdyby się okazało, że wróciłem tutaj na dobre, jak zamierzałeś to rozegrać?

Steve zwleka z odpowiedzią, a Danny rozpoznaje wyraz jego twarzy. Jest to mina, która mówi Nie-chcę-rozmawiać-o-swoich-uczuciach.  
\- Nigdy nie robisz niczego aż tak impulsywnego - mówi Steve, a jego głos brzmi powściągliwie. - Wiedziałem, że coś musiało być poważnie nie tak, jeżeli wyjechałeś bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Uh-huh - odpowiada Danny. - A teraz, jak brzmi prawdziwy powód? Nie kłam, wiesz, że byś za mną tęsknił.

\- Taa, i co wtedy, jeśli by tak było? - I w tonie Steve'a słychać wyzwanie, co do którego Danny nie jest pewien, czy chce je podjąć czy nie.

\- Próbowałbyś zwabić mnie z powrotem na Hawaje [czekoladowymi ptysiami](http://www.cookinghawaiianstyle.com/component/recipe/recipes/detail/1695/coco-puff) z Liliha Bakery i obietnicami, że nie będziesz przekraczał ograniczeń prędkości o więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć kilometrów?

Steve szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. - Wiesz co? Nie powiem ci.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - prycha z rozdrażnieniem Danny.

\- Jesteś detektywem, możesz sam to rozgryźć - odpowiada Steve. - Albo, jeśli uda ci się przekroczyć twoją 'godzinę zwrotną', to wtedy ci powiem.

\- _Mogę sam to rozgryźć_? O nie, nie będziesz mi wyjeżdżał z tym gównem, nie w pieprzony _Dzień Świstaka_. Jeśli ci się wydaje, że zamierzam jeszcze raz ścierpieć ten dziesięciogodzinny lot - żeby przyjechać aż tutaj - tylko po to, by przetestować twoją reakcję, to się grubo mylisz.

\- Myślałem, że podoba ci się tutaj? - pyta niewinnie Steve.

\- Bo mi się podoba! To miejsce, w którym dorastałem. Tylko że...

Tylko że Danny ma odpowiedź na końcu języka, jednak nie do końca potrafi ująć ją w słowa. Steve patrzy na niego wyczekująco, uśmiech podnosi kąciki jego ust, jak gdyby już podejrzewał, dokąd to wszystko zmierza, niech go szlag.

_Tylko że..._

\---

Danny się budzi.

Jego telefon dzwoni. Jest 5:40 rano.

Nadal czuje w ustach nikły posmak taffy.

Ale wszystko po kolei, odbiera telefon od Rachel, zgadza się zabrać Grace do szkoły. Przygotowuje się do wyjścia, jak robił to niezliczoną ilość razy przedtem, jego działania są automatyczne.

Myślami jest gdzie indziej. _Jesteś detektywem, możesz sam to rozgryźć_. I Danny wymierza sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Jak mógł tego nie widzieć? Tego, jak Steve reagował, kiedy on ocierał się o śmierć, bo zostawał postrzelony podczas napadu na bank. A także jego reakcji, kiedy na otarciu się o śmierć się nie kończyło. Tego, że Steve zawsze proponował odwieźć Danny'ego do domu. Tego, że Steve zjawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy on był z Grace, i wpraszał się w ich plany. Pragnienia Steve'a, żeby zobaczyć, jak Danny surfuje. Reakcji Steve'a, kiedy myślał, że Danny wyjechał do Jersey. Przeżył więcej niż setkę piątków, jak mógł przeoczyć _to wszystko_?

\- Tracisz pazur, Williams – mruczy pod nosem Danny, chwytając swój sprzęt do surfingu i wychodząc z mieszkania.

Po drodze dzwoni do Kono, zostawia wiadomość, że spóźni się odrobinę na ich lekcję. Zatrzymuje się przy budce telefonicznej, dzwoni do HPD z anonimowym cynkiem. Nie czuje się na siłach mierzyć się dzisiaj z tym konkretnym źródłem stresu. Oto w co zmieniło się jego życie - w serię wzorców zachowania. Jednakże nie potrafi całkowicie tego nienawidzić, kiedy widzi Grace, która wybiega z domu, by się z nim przywitać. Jej widok nigdy go nie znuży.

Uściskawszy Grace i poprosiwszy ją, by zaczekała w samochodzie, Danny idzie do drzwi, żeby porozmawiać z Rachel. To drobnostka - przeproszenie jej za to, w jaki sposób potoczyły się ich sprawy - jednak to rzeczywiście daje mu za każdym razem pewne poczucie katharsis. A poza tym jest to warte zobaczenia reakcji Rachel.

Spotyka się z Kono po odwiezieniu Grace do szkoły. Mówi Kono o pętli czasowej - nie ma sensu jej o tym nie mówić, skoro stosunkowo łatwo jest ją do tego przekonać. Udowodniwszy swoje słowa za pomocą perfekcyjnego ujeżdżania fali, Danny streszcza poradę, której udzieliła mu wcześniej, a także zdaje relację z sytuacji, jaka wyniknęła w związku z jego wycieczką do Jersey.

\- No więc staliśmy na promenadzie, a Steve wyskakuje z tym "Myślałem, że podoba ci się tutaj?". I to prawda, kocham Jersey, tylko że... i właśnie wtedy się obudziłem, i znowu było dzisiaj.

Kono, która w ogóle nie była zaskoczona zrelacjonowanym przez Danny'ego zachowaniem Steve'a, pyta: - Tylko że - co?

To było takie w jej stylu - przejść od razu do sedna sprawy.

\- Tylko że... im więcej o tym myślę, tym mocniej uświadamiam sobie, że zadomowiłem się tutaj - odpowiada Danny, nieco zaskakując samego siebie. Normalnie nie przepada za rozmowami od serca, lecz jeśli ta pętla czasowa ma jedną prawdziwą zaletę, jest to to, że może powiedzieć, co czuje, nie martwiąc się tym, co ludzie pomyślą. - Lecąc do New Jersey, nie miałem wrażenia, że wracam do domu. Czegoś brakowało. Zawsze będę kochał to miejsce i zawsze będę uważał, że jestem "stamtąd", ale moje serce jest tutaj. _Grace_ jest tutaj. I nie tylko ona, ale wy również... Nigdy nie miałem zespołu, na którym tak bardzo mi zależało, w którym zawsze czułem, że mogę liczyć na czyjeś wsparcie.

Kono szczerzy się od ucha do ucha, a od tego szerokiego uśmiechu robią jej się dołeczki w policzkach, i lekko szturcha go pięścią w ramię.  
\- Wiedziałam, że podoba ci się tutaj, bracie.

\- Zdarzało się, od czasu do czasu, że byłem w błędzie - przyznaje niechętnie Danny. - A przy okazji... Wiem, że nie pamiętasz większości z tego, ale naprawdę doceniam całą twoją pomoc w nauce surfingu. Bez ciebie nigdy nie byłbym w tym tak dobry, jak jestem teraz.

Kono promienieje.

\- A zatem, zamierzasz powiedzieć Steve'owi i Chinowi? - pyta.

Danny zdążył już do tego przywyknąć. Kono zadawała mu to samo pytanie już kilkakrotnie w dni, gdy opowiadał jej o pętli czasowej, w zależności od kierunku, jaki obierała ich rozmowa. Zazwyczaj jakoś się wykręcał, mówiąc, że próbował ich przekonać, ale bez efektu (co tylko po części jest prawdą, chociaż Danny nie liczy tych okazji, kiedy mu uwierzyli wyłącznie dlatego, że byli pijani). Jednakże ten dzień to co innego.

\- Taa, szczerze mówiąc, mam pewien plan odnośnie tej kwestii. Jednak mogę potrzebować twojej pomocy.

Uśmiech Kono jest przebiegły, a Danny przypomina sobie, nie pierwszy ani nie ostatni raz, by nigdy nie znaleźć się po niewłaściwej stronie jej zakusów.

\- Nie przejmuj się, możesz na mnie liczyć - zapewnia go.

Danny sprawdza, która godzina. Musi się pospieszyć, jeżeli chce wszystko odpowiednio zgrać w czasie.

\- Na razie muszę lecieć, mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia - oznajmia. - Spotkamy się później w naszej siedzibie. Kiedy przyjadę, chciałbym, żebyś odwróciła uwagę Steve'a, gdy będę rozmawiał z Chinem. Tylko niczego mu nie mów.

Gdy po jakimś czasie Danny wchodzi do siedziby Five-0, Kono już zdążyła zająć Steve'a jakimś elementem ciężkiego uzbrojenia, który wypożyczyła z arsenału HPD. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że Steve jest tym wystarczająco zaabsorbowany. Chin stoi przy multimedialnym stole, przeglądając możliwe tropy.

\- Chin, mogę porozmawiać z tobą przez sekundkę, w twoim gabinecie?

Chin podnosi wzrok, zaskoczony. Gdy już znajdują się w jego biurze, Danny zamyka za nimi drzwi.

\- Okej, wiem, że to zabrzmi całkowicie dziwacznie, ale zaczekaj, aż skończę mówić. Jestem uwięziony w pętli czasowej, w Dniu Świstaka, czy jak chcesz to nazwać. Od paru miesięcy powtarzam ten sam dzień.

Chin otwiera usta, gotów wtrącić, że Danny ma rację, że to faktycznie brzmi dziwacznie, nie wspominając, że jest to niemożliwe. Danny unosi do góry palec, żeby go powstrzymać.

\- Proszę, wiem, co zamierzasz powiedzieć, tylko pozwól mi dokończyć. Kono może za mnie poręczyć, ona mi wierzy. Rzecz w tym, że powtarzam ten dzień już od jakiegoś czasu i w paru sytuacjach zauważyłem, że wydajesz się markotny z jakiegoś powodu. Cóż, jesteśmy drużyną, zgadza się? Pilnujemy nawzajem swoich tyłów. Z początku nie byłeś za bardzo skłonny do rozmowy, jednak po tym, jak widziałem twoje zachowanie i porozmawiałem z tobą o tym... odkryłem, że to Malia była powodem twojego przygnębienia.

Chin w dalszym ciągu mu nie dowierza, Danny jest tego świadom, aczkolwiek jego oczy przybierają powściągliwy wyraz na wzmiankę o Malii.  
\- Ona nie jest niczemu winna - oznajmia.

\- Taa, tyle do mnie dotarło. Przeżywałem miesiącami ten sam dzień, pamiętasz? Początkowo popełniłem błąd, pytając Kono o tę sytuację, ale w kolejne dni po prostu zabrałem się za to jako detektyw. Mówiąc wprost, i za to cię przepraszam, musiałem trochę powęszyć. Nie zamierzałem naruszać twojej prywatności, tylko znaleźć sposób, żebyś znowu był szczęśliwy. Utknąłem w swoim własnym osobistym Czyśćcu, rozumiesz, a Kono wpadła na tę teorię o "naprawianiu relacji" z tymi, którzy są mi bliscy. _Ho’oponopono_. - Danny miał mnóstwo czasu, by zarówno dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tym zwyczaju, jak i nauczyć się poprawnie wymawiać jego nazwę.

Chin kiwa głową, rozpoznając ten termin. Częściowo dał się przekonać, jest skłonny uwierzyć w to, co mówi Danny. Potrzeba mu tylko czegoś odrobinę bardziej przekonującego. Danny zerka na swój zegarek.

\- W każdym razie, dokładnie za trzy minuty i dwadzieścia trzy sekundy, Malia zadzwoni do ciebie.

\- Co takiego? - pyta Chin, otwierając szeroko oczy. Widać w nich chwilową panikę, jak gdyby Chin kalkulował, czy nie opłaca mu się wyskoczyć przez okno. A może tylko w ten właśnie sposób Danny przywykł odczytywać podobną minę u Steve'a. - Co takiego zrobiłeś? Co jej powiedziałeś?

\- Zamówiłem bukiet kwiatów, który zostanie jej dostarczony z wiadomością _"E kala mai"_ \- odpowiada Danny.

\- "Wybacz mi" - mamrocze Chin.

\- Zostawiłem wiadomość bez podpisu, ale ona będzie wiedziała, że kwiaty są od ciebie. To [fioletowe dendrobium](http://iv.pl/images/06588299558935635404.jpg).

\- Jej ulubione.

Danny przytakuje. - Wiem. - Znowu zerka na zegarek. - Jedna minuta, czterdzieści cztery sekundy.

I znów pojawia się cień tej samej paniki. - Danny, nie tego zrobić.

\- Owszem, możesz, a później możesz mnie znienawidzić albo mi podziękować. Oprócz tego zrobiłem dla was rezerwację na szóstą wieczorem, tutaj - oznajmia Danny, podsuwając Chinowi kawałek papieru. Jest to restauracja, do której Chin zabrał Malię na ich pierwszą randkę.

Chin rzuca okiem na karteczkę, podnosi wzrok, a Danny dostrzega, że teraz Chin mu wierzy.

\- A jeśli to się nie uda? Jeśli ona odmówi?

\- Nie odmówi - stwierdza zwyczajnie Danny. - Powtarzałem ten dzień już całkiem sporo razy... miałem czas, by należycie dopracować wszystkie szczegóły. A kiedy Malia zadzwoni za minutę i dwadzieścia sekund, po prostu z nią porozmawiaj. Przeproś za to, w jaki sposób załatwiłeś wszystkie sprawy, i skorzystaj z drugiej szansy, którą ona jest skłonna zaproponować.

Na koniec dosłownie na moment obejmuje China. Kiedy się odsuwa, Chin wygląda na oszołomionego, chociaż zapewne przede wszystkim jest to efekt rozmowy, którą właśnie odbyli. Danny pokazuje mu uniesione w górę kciuki i wychodzi z jego gabinetu. Idzie do siebie i siada przy własnym biurku. I dokładnie tak, jak zapowiadał, słyszy dzwonek telefonu China.

Steve zjawia się u niego kilka minut później. - A więc - zagaduje od niechcenia, chociaż jego postawa sugeruje coś wręcz przeciwnego - byłeś rano na plaży. Kono twierdzi, że idzie ci całkiem nieźle.

Danny wzrusza ramionami, zachowując się równie niefrasobliwie jak Steve. - To ona jest ekspertem.

Steve robi nadąsaną minę - i tak, to zdecydowanie jest nadąsana mina. Danny zastanawia się, dlaczego nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Mówi sobie, że nie powinien uważać tej miny za rozbrajającą.  
\- Daj spokój, Danny, chcę mieć szansę zobaczyć, jak surfujesz.

Danny wydaje udręczone westchnienie. - Cóż, przypuszczam, że skoro już nie ryzykuję, że narobię sobie kompletnego wstydu, mógłbyś dołączyć do nas następnym razem. To by położyło kres twoim komentarzom, że nie potrafię pływać.

Steve przybiera swoją Chłopięco Entuzjastyczną minę, a Danny nie może nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

Tego popołudnia Danny nie próbuje powiedzieć Steve'owi. Kono rzuca mu znaczące spojrzenie, lecz on je ignoruje. Zrobi to w swoim własnym czasie, do diabła, a chce z tym jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Danny udaje, że jest czymś zajęty przez całe popołudnie, przez cały ten czas przygotowując się na to, co zamierza powiedzieć.

Ciekawą kwestią odnośnie Steve'a jest to, że może on i sądzi, iż jest opanowany i pełen ostrożnej rezerwy, lecz jak na kogoś, kto rzadko dzieli się swoimi uczuciami, zaskakująco łatwo jest go odczytać. Jego emocje są widoczne jak na dłoni, jego ekspresyjna twarz nie ukrywa niczego. Po prostu Danny'emu zajęło to trochę czasu, by dostrzec, że panika Steve'a (w dni, kiedy Danny zostawał postrzelony), jego niepokój (w dni, kiedy Danny zabierał Grace na wagary i nie odbierał swojej komórki), jego ulga (kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Danny nie planował przesiedlić się z powrotem do Jersey) sięgały głębiej niż do wyłącznie przyjacielskiego poziomu.

Jeśli już, to w swoich własnych uczuciach wobec Steve'a Danny się nie orientował. Nie był ślepy, wiedział, że Steve jest przystojny, ale to nie o to chodziło. Steve przeniknął w życie Danny'ego to tego stopnia, że - jeśli Danny miał być ze sobą szczery - prawdziwym powodem, czemu nie wróciłby z powrotem do Jersey, był właśnie Steve. Grace była powodem, dla którego przyjechał na Hawaje, owszem, a także powodem, dla którego został, i Danny kochał ją ponad wszystko. Ale Steve... Steve sprawił, że bycie tutaj było warte zachodu, sprawił, że było przyjemne. Steve był niczym siła grawitacji, która przyciągała Danny'ego, a Danny nie miał ochoty, by dłużej opierać się temu przyciąganiu.

Kiedy staje się jasne, że tego dnia nie dostaną żadnej interesującej sprawy (dziękujemy panu, detektywie Williams, myśli w duchu Danny), Steve udziela im pozwolenia na wcześniejsze wyjście. Chin wydaje się podenerwowany, prawdopodobnie za sprawą randki, na którą jest umówiony wieczorem, więc Danny klepie go po ramieniu, żeby dodać mu otuchy.

\- Chcesz, żeby cię odwieźć do domu, Danny? - pyta Steve.

_To się nazywa być mało subtelnym, nawet nie jestem ranny, co by mogło posłużyć za wiarygodną wymówkę_ , myśli Danny.  
\- Gdybyś nie wiedział, to _dałem radę_ sam tutaj przyjechać.

Przez chwilę Steve sprawia wrażenie zdołowanego. Danny lituje się nad nim.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł - oznajmia. - Co ty na to, żebym ja odwiózł ciebie do domu? Jesteś mi winien piwo albo trzy.

\- Brzmi świetnie - odpowiada Steve, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu. Danny mówi sobie, że to _nie jest_ kompletnie urocze.

Stojąca po przeciwnej stronie pokoju Kono unosi jedną brew. Danny wręcz czuje, jak znaczący jest jej wzrok. Na szczęście dziewczyna nie odzywa się ani słowem.

Danny denerwuje się przez całą drogę, chociaż powtarza sobie, że nie ma po temu powodu. Cokolwiek sknoci, będzie mógł to powtórzyć. Oczywiście, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że źle zinterpretował sygnały, które dawał mu Steve, i być może właśnie pakuje się w sytuację, że oberwie pięścią w szczękę.

\- Coś nie w porządku, Danny? - pyta Steve, kiedy skręcają na podjazd.

_Nie wiesz nawet połowy_. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś taki milczący w samochodzie.

Słuszna uwaga. - To był długi dzień - odpowiada wymijająco Danny. Nie chce przeprowadzać tej rozmowy tutaj.

Steve nie drąży tematu, jednak pomiędzy jego brwiami widnieje zmarszczka zaniepokojenia. Kilka minut później są już w środku, obaj z otwartymi butelkami piwa. Stoją w kuchni, a Steve nie przestaje patrzeć wyczekująco na Danny'ego; Danny uświadamia sobie, że zachowuje się dziwnie - nigdy _nigdzie_ nie bywa taki milczący - ale po prostu potrzebuje chwili na zebranie myśli, _okej_.

\- No dobra, chcesz posłuchać zabawnej historii? Cóż, jej zabawność jest sprawą subiektywną - oznajmia Danny. - Obudziłem się pewnego ranka. Można by powiedzieć, że był to z pozoru typowy dzień, tyle że zostałem obudzony wcześniej niż zamierzałem, bo dzwoniła moja była żona. Odwiozłem swoją córkę do szkoły, odbyłem lekcję surfingu z Kono, przyszedłem do pracy. Doszło do napadu na bank. Zostałem postrzelony, ale spokojnie, miałem na sobie kamizelkę. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, mój dzień mógłby być lepszy, ale zważywszy na moje doświadczenia, odkąd cię poznałem, zdecydowanie nie było najgorzej.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z twoim dzisiejszym zachowaniem?

\- Czy możesz mi po prostu pozwolić dokończyć? Dziękuję. W każdym razie, położyłem się spać. Następnego ranka wszystko odbywa się tak samo jak dzień wcześniej, tyle że zauważam, że, hej, moja kontuzja z poprzedniego dnia zniknęła. To odrobinę dziwne, ale zawsze pozostaje możliwość, że mogło mi się to przyśnić. Wszystko jedno. Przez cały dzień robię to, co zawsze, dochodzi do tych samych wydarzeń, kładę się spać.

\- Oby ta historia wkrótce przeszła do sedna, Danny - wtrąca Steve, a jego mina ostrzega, że nie da sobie wciskać kitu.

Danny kontynuuje niedbałym tonem. - Następny ranek, budzę się. _To ten sam dzień_. Każdy jeden dzień, taki sam jak poprzedni, raz po raz, na okrągło. To się nigdy nie kończy.

Wpatruje się teraz w swoje piwo, nie patrząc na Steve'a, nie do końca pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, co ujrzy na jego twarzy. Ryzykuje przelotne spojrzenie w górę. Brwi Steve'a są zmarszczone, jego oblicze wyraża po części konsternację, po części niedowierzanie. Najwyraźniej ocenia całą tę sytuację, ale Danny nie wie, jak się to potoczy. Tej zmiennej jeszcze nie wypróbował.

Steve zaplata ramiona na piersi. - Masz świadomość, że to, co mówisz, jest niemożliwe, zgadza się?

Danny parska śmiechem, nie może się powstrzymać. Dźwięki, które wydobywają się z jego ust, brzmią wymuszenie i rozpaczliwie.  
\- Jakbym mógł o tym nie wiedzieć - mówi, pocierając skroń wolną ręką. - Wiem o tym, okej? Wiem, że to, co mówię... do czego próbuję cię przekonać... całkowicie wykracza poza sferę fizycznego prawdopodobieństwa. Ale taka jest prawda, w porządku? Mówię prawdę.

\- Sam nie wiem, Danny... - Steve zawiesza głos.

Danny wypuszcza zawiedzione westchnienie. Nie wie, dlaczego sądził, że tym razem przekonanie Steve'a będzie łatwiejsze.  
\- Poprzednim razem mi uwierzyłeś - mówi, głównie sam do siebie.

\- Okej - odzywa się wolno Steve. - Hipotetycznie, jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, co takiego powiedziałeś albo zrobiłeś "poprzednim razem", że mnie to przekonało?

Danny śmieje się do siebie. - Po prostu odbyłem dziesięciogodzinny lot do New Jersey. Ty poleciałeś za mną, chciałeś przekonać mnie, żebym wrócił. Wyjaśniłem ci, że zrobiłem to wyłącznie dlatego, bo dzięki tej _pętli czasowej_ zacząłem się obawiać, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę Jersey. Uwierzyłeś mi, ponieważ to było jedyne usprawiedliwienie irracjonalności mojego zachowania.

Steve spiął się wyraźnie na samą wzmiankę o Dannym opuszczającym Hawaje. Ale doprawdy, to nie zaskakuje Danny'ego w najdrobniejszym stopniu - ten facet wskoczył w samolot, żeby ruszyć jego śladem. Tego typu zachowanie jest standardem, jeśli chodzi o Steve'a. Myśli Danny'ego są zaprzątnięte innym szczegółem - faktem, że Steve _uwierzył_ mu poprzedniego dnia, _ponieważ_ uważał, że działania Danny'ego są irracjonalne. Danny, który zawsze odwodzi Steve'a od głupiego postępowania, zrobił coś impulsywnego.

\- Wiesz co? - odzywa się Danny, stawiając swoje piwo na kuchennym blacie. - Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to nic nie szkodzi. Wszystko w porządku, to nie ma znaczenia. Uwierz _w to_.

I w tym momencie posuwa się naprzód, ledwie dając Steve'owi czas na reakcję. Kładzie dłonie na twarzy Steve'a, przesuwając kciukami wzdłuż linii jego zarostu, a następnie przyciąga go w dół i całuje w usta. Robi to spontanicznie i jest to ostre, i szybkie, i _dzikie_. Trochę niezdarne, ale jednocześnie wspaniałe. Wtedy Steve rozchyla wargi i zwalnia nieco tempo, pogłębiając pocałunek, który przemienia się w coś _cudownego_. A Danny ma ochotę się roześmiać, naprawdę ma na to ochotę, bo nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że właśnie _Steve_ zechce całować się wolniej. Jednak Danny poddaje się temu, ponieważ aż tyle czasu potrzebował, by dotarło do niego, jak bardzo tego pragnie. Nawet wiedząc, że będzie miał szansę powtórzyć to jeszcze raz, Danny i tak chce zapisać _tę_ chwilę, _ten_ dzień w swojej pamięci.

Steve odsuwa się, na tyle, że ich usta się rozdzielają, ale ich czoła nadal stykają się ze sobą.  
\- Wierzę ci, Danny... wierzę ci - mówi cicho.

\- Taa - mruczy Danny. - Chwila... coś ty powiedział? _To_ wystarczyło, żeby cię przekonać? - Wycofuje się na trochę większą odległość.

W oczach Steve'a pojawia się cień poczucia winy i mężczyzna nagle wydaje się być zafascynowany wzorkiem na kuchennym blacie.  
\- Uhh, to znaczy... Kono powiedziałam mi o wszystkim. Czekałem, by się przekonać, czy sam mi powiesz.

\- Ona _co takiego_?! - wykrztusza z oburzeniem Danny. - Przecież Kono... Powiedziałem jej, żeby ci nie mówiła... _Zapewniała mnie, że mogę na nią liczyć_.

Steve usiłuje uspokoić Danny'ego, przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie, jednak Danny jeży się z irytacji.  
\- Sprawiała wrażenie zaniepokojonej, że mógłbyś... ach, jak ona to ujęła?... użyć swojej wiedzy zdobytej dzięki pętli czasowej, żeby mnie wykorzystać.

\- "Żeby cię wykorzystać"? Nie jesteś _cnotliwą dziewicą_. I jak ona mogła pomyśleć, że ja... - zająkuje się Danny, bo po prostu brak mu słów. - A _ty_! Wiedziałeś przez cały ten czas i pozwoliłeś mi ciągnąć tę farsę z opowiadaniem ci o tym wszystkim!

Steve wzrusza ramionami bez śladu skruchy. - Przyznaję, byłem odrobinę ciekawy, w jaki sposób spróbujesz mnie przekonać.

Danny rozdziawia usta, rozsierdzony. Steve wykorzystuje okazję, by nachylić się ponownie ku niemu i przesuwa wargami wzdłuż szczęki Danny'ego.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi się podobasz - jęczy płaczliwie Danny.

Steve przekrzywia głowę, szczerząc się zarozumiale. - A zatem przyznajesz, że _faktycznie_ ci się podobam?

Danny ciągnie za brzeg t-shirtu Steve'a, wsuwa dłonie pod spód i przesuwa nimi po napiętych mięśniach jego brzucha.  
\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie, huh? _Oczywiście, że tak_ , gdyby było inaczej, czemu miałbym się z tobą całować?

Steve wzrusza ramionami. - Z powodu pętli czasowej? Bo to nie będzie miało żadnych konsekwencji? - mówi to od niechcenia, jednak Danny zauważa, jak Steve spina się na myśl o tej ewentualności.

\- O czym ty... Myślisz, że tylko o to chodzi? - pyta Danny, popychając Steve'a do tyłu, żeby mógł dokładnie widzieć jego twarz. - Spójrz na mnie... nie, _spójrz_ , ty przerośnięty dzieciaku. Nie wiem, ile powiedziała ci Kono, ale utknąłem w tej niekończącej się powtórce już od jakiegoś czasu. Od długiego czasu... i to mi dało trochę czasu do namysłu. I w tym czasie coś sobie uświadomiłem. Taa, zrobiłem wiele rzeczy, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami, na przykład odbyłem dziesięciogodzinny lot do New Jersey albo zabierałem Grace ze szkoły tylko po to, żeby spędzić z nią cały dzień.

Przerywa na chwilę, by upewnić się, że Steve za nim nadąża, ponieważ potrzebuje jego zaufania i chce, żeby Steve pojął to, co powie dalej.

\- Ale uświadomiłem sobie jedną rzecz - jakimś cudem wszystko stale wracało do ciebie. Bez względu na to, jakich szaleństw się dopuściłem, _ty_ byłeś stałym punktem w moim życiu. Nie jestem pewien, jak ani kiedy to się stało, ani czy tak było zawsze i dopiero teraz to do mnie dociera, ale taka jest prawda. I tak, być może ta pętla czasowa dała mi odwagę, by wykonać pierwszy ruch i cię pocałować, ale robię to nie dlatego, ponieważ będę miał czyste konto, gdy tylko się obudzę. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Taa, Danny - odpowiada Steve, uśmiechając się z czułością. - Taa, zrozumiałem.

Steve pochyla się, całuje Danny'ego ponownie, z początku bez pośpiechu. Teraz, kiedy znaleźli odpowiedni rytm, sprawy dość szybko nabierają rozpędu. Steve napiera na Danny'ego, który nie pozostaje mu dłużny, zmuszając Steve'a do przesuwania się w tył, aż ten opiera się o blat.

\- Zdejmij to, zdejmij - mamrocze Danny, szarpiąc znowu za brzeg t-shirtu Steve'a.

Steve ściąga z siebie koszulkę, a Danny przesuwa się w dół po jego klatce piersiowej, liżąc i skubiąc zębami gładkie mięśnie na jego brzuchu. Pociera nosem o rzadkie włoski, które pokrywają w tym miejscu skórę Steve'a, po czym rozpina guzik i zamek jego bojówek. Członek Steve'a jest twardy w jego obcisłych bokserkach i Danny zsuwa w dół szarą bawełnę, aż może wyciągnąć go na wierzch. Steve drży, czując jego dotyk i wydaje cichy odgłos sprzeciwu...  
\- Hej, ty dalej jesteś ubrany...  
... który prędko zostaje uciszony, gdy Danny zamyka wargi wokół główki erekcji Steve'a.

Bierze go w usta tak głęboko, jak tylko potrafi, obejmując dłonią resztę, której nie zdołał dosięgnąć. Steve jęczy gardłowo, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając długą linię swojej szyi. Danny na chwilę wypuszcza członek Steve'a.

\- Patrz na mnie, Steve - mówi.

Steve'owi oddech więźnie w piersi i mężczyzna pochyla głowę, obserwując Danny'ego. Danny uśmiecha się szeroko, wystawia język, by skosztować pierwszych przezroczystych kropel, które zebrały się na główce penisa Steve'a, prześlizguje językiem dookoła niej, po czym znowu wciąga członek Steve'a do ust. Pozycja jest trochę niewygodna, ale możliwość oglądania rozszerzonych z podniecenia źrenic Steve'a jest warta wysiłku. Jedna z dłoni Steve'a zaciska się mocno na krawędzi kuchennego blatu, a druga ląduje na głowie Danny'ego, by wpleść się w jego włosy. Steve nie wkłada w to siły, jednak Danny i tak przysuwa się bliżej, próbując wziąć Steve'a głębiej, wydając niski pomruk wokół jego ciężaru w swoich ustach.

\- _Kurwa_ , Danny - wykrztusza chrapliwie Steve.

Danny to kocha, kocha obserwować Steve'a, który przestaje nad sobą panować. I pomyśleć, że mógł to mieć - że Steve tego _chciał_ \- już ponad sto piątków temu... cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale. Danny po prostu potrzebował czasu, aby zrozumieć sygnały, które Steve mu wysyłał.

Steve ciągnie go za włosy, mamrocząc: - Danny, _Danny_ , ja zaraz...

Danny tylko chwyta mocniej biodra Steve'a, trwa na miejscu, dopóki Steve nie spuszcza się w jego gardło. Przełyka, nie wypuszczając członka Steve'a ze swoich ust, ociera się policzkiem o jego udo, kiedy Steve dygocze po przeżytym orgazmie. Steve wzdryga się, gdy Danny ześlizguje się z niego i wstaje z podłogi.

\- Chodź no tutaj - mówi, łapiąc Danny'ego za krawat i przyciągając go do siebie.

Całuje go z całej siły, starając się wyłapać smak samego siebie na języku Danny'ego.

\- Na pewno nie robiłeś tego nigdy wcześniej? Jakiegoś innego dnia w twojej pętli czasowej? - pyta Steve lekko ochrypłym głosem.

\- _Babe_ , chcesz powiedzieć, że doprowadziłem cię do szaleństwa? - Danny nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który unosi kąciki jego ust.

Steve parska śmiechem. - Nie aż tak, jak ja doprowadzę ciebie - odpowiada niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem.

\- Czy to obietnica, Steven?

W odpowiedzi Steve ciągnie Danny'ego naprzód, trzymając go za krawat, prowadząc go za sobą, gdy idzie tyłem przez kuchnię i wchodzi do salonu. Rozsupłuje węzeł krawata i rzuca go na oparcie kanapy. Ich postępy zostają chwilowo wstrzymane, gdy obaj równocześnie usiłują rozebrać nawzajem jeden drugiego.

\- Nie, ja się tym... pozwól mi...

\- Jezu, Danny, po prostu się rozluźnij.

W końcu są zupełnie nadzy, a Steve wkracza w przestrzeń osobistą Danny'ego, zmuszając go do wycofania się na kanapę i położenia na plecach. Danny wydaje gardłowy jęk, gdy skóra Steve'a styka się z jego skórą, kocha uczucie towarzyszące temu, że Steve zastyga nad nim, podpierając się na rękach. Całują się przez jakiś czas i to jest dobre - nawet wspaniałe - jednak Danny najwyraźniej przypomina sobie obietnicę o byciu doprowadzonym do szaleństwa.

\- Jak długo? - pyta.

\- Hmm? - mruczy Steve, nie odrywając warg od szyi Danny'ego, i to niemal wystarcza, by znowu odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Jak długo... tego chciałeś?

Steve sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego tym pytaniem, chociaż dosyć szybko udziela odpowiedzi: - Prawie tak długo, jak długo cię znam - oznajmia. Krótkie prychnięcie śmiechem wymyka się z jego ust. - Przyznaję się, myślałem o przeróżnych rzeczach, które bym ci zrobił, wykorzystując do tego twoje krawaty.

Danny unosi jedną brew. - Och? Ależ, proszę, mów dalej. Nie ukrywaj informacji ze względu na mnie.

Steve szczerzy się w uśmiechu, jego oczy błyszczą przebiegle. - Cóż, miałem ten oczywisty pomysł... żeby przywiązać cię do łóżka.

Oddech Danny'ego więźnie mu w gardle na wyobrażenie, które wywołują te słowa - że miałby leżeć rozciągnięty i unieruchomiony pod palcami Steve'a.

\- Poza tym mnóstwo razy rozważałem użycie jednego z twoich krawatów jako prowizorycznego knebla, żeby cię uciszyć.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą ani ostatnią osobą, która na to wpadła, _babe_. No dalej, coś nieco bardziej _kreatywnego_ \- mówi Danny wyraźnie wyzywającym tonem.

\- Cóż, w takim razie... - odpowiada Steve, zawieszając głos, gdy rusza w dół po piersi Danny'ego. Chwyta jego krawat zwisający z oparcia kanapy. Następnie, zerknąwszy z powrotem w górę, by upewnić się, że Danny patrzy, zawija krawat raz i jeszcze raz w luźną pętlę wokół członka Danny'ego, i zaczyna przesuwać po nim ręką, trzymając go przez materiał.

\- _Och_ , kurwa. - Danny wypuszcza oddech z płuc, a głowa opada mu na podłokietnik.

Dotyk jedwabnego krawata, który prześlizguje się w górę i w dół wzdłuż całej długości jego erekcji, jest fantastycznym doznaniem. Steve zmienia tempo, aż znajduje to dające pożądany efekt, jego dłoń przy ruchu w górę skręca się w nadgarstku w sposób, który sprawia, że biodra Danny'ego drgają z rozkoszy. Danny sądzi, że nie wytrzyma długo, lecz wtedy ten sukinkot wolną ręką ciągnie za końce krawata, aż pasek materiału dokładnie oplata nasadę jego członka. Nie zaciska pętli, tylko dopasowuje ją na tyle, że Danny nie dojdzie w najbliższej przyszłości.

Steve błyskawicznie pochyla głowę, liżąc główkę erekcji Danny'ego, drażniąc go przez chwilę, po czym bierze go w usta, zwilżając krawędzie krawata. Danny wydaje odgłos, który jest kompletnie pozbawiony godności.

\- _Nngh... kurwa_ , Steve - jęczy, chcąc rzucić jakiś złośliwy komentarz na temat kreatywności Steve'a odnośnie wykorzystania krawatów, lecz udaje mu się wykrztusić jedynie: - _Do cholery..._ pieprz mnie.

Steve prostuje się, a Danny absolutnie nie skamle, gdy nie czuje już na sobie ust Steve'a.

\- Ja, uh... nie mam tutaj niczego, co będzie nam potrzebne. Wszystko jest na górze - przyznaje nieśmiało... tak nieśmiało, jak może wyglądać ktoś, kto chwilę wcześniej ssał czyjegoś fiuta.

\- O mój boże, w ten sposób totalnie i kompletnie oblałeś jako skaut na wieki wieków - zrzędzi Danny, a następnie robi zamaszysty gest ręką. - Spodnie, moje spodnie. Tylna kieszeń.

Steve na moment znika Danny'emu z pola widzenia, a po chwili jest już z powrotem, wymachując prezerwatywą i saszetką środka nawilżającego.  
\- Danny Williamsie, jesteś pewien, że nie planowałeś mnie wykorzystać?

\- _Och do ciężkiej chole..._ Przysięgam, jeśli nie wsadzisz palców w mój tyłek w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu sekund, to naprawdę nie wytrzymam i strzelę ci prosto w twarz.

\- Ja tylko zwracam uwagę, że to zostało dokonane z wyraźną premedytacją...

\- Prosto. W. _Twarz_.

To popycha Steve'a do działania, aczkolwiek ciężko stwierdzić, czy jest to zasługa jego własnego zniecierpliwienia, czy jednak groźba Danny'ego miała na niego jakiś wpływ. Pokrywa swoje palce śliskim żelem i wsuwa jeden do środka. Danny zmusza się, by się odprężyć, przystosować do nowego doświadczenia. Steve daje mu czas, nie spieszy się, lecz po paru sekundach Danny mruczy:  
\- Jeszcze jeden, _no już_.

\- Przestań się tak rządzić - odpowiada Steve, ale dodaje drugi palec.

Danny gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. - Nie byłbym... sobą, gdybym tego nie robił. - Palce wewnątrz niego obracają się, zakrzywiając się ku górze. - O, _tak_.

Gdy tylko Danny jest wystarczająco rozluźniony, Steve wysuwa z niego swoje palce. Znowu jest twardy i zakłada prezerwatywę, po czym rozsmarowuje na sobie resztę żelu z saszetki. W następnej chwili ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji i wchodzi w Danny'ego. Danny jęczy, wypuszczając oddech, który wstrzymywał, podczas gdy Steve wślizguje się do jego wnętrza. Steve nieruchomieje na moment, jak gdyby potrzebował odnaleźć się w sytuacji, a następnie zaczyna się _poruszać_. Danny obniża biodra, próbując wpuścić Steve'a głębiej.

Po paru momentach Steve sięga jedną ręką po nadal owinięty krawatem członek Danny'ego. Chwyta go znowu przez materiał i zaczyna przesuwać po nim dłonią, mocno i szybko. Właśnie to doprowadza Danny'ego do końca, posyłając go za krawędź, i Danny strzela na własny brzuch. Orgazm Danny'ego pozbawia Steve'a kontroli i po kilku krótkich pchnięciach Steve drży, wydając niski, łamiący się odgłos.

Steve przez chwilę zostaje na miejscu, nie ruszając się, po czym wycofuje się, pozbywa się prezerwatywy i opada bezwładnie na Danny'ego. Wtula twarz w obojczyk Danny'ego i chociaż Danny byłby w zupełności zadowolony, mogąc spędzić w ten sposób resztę nocy, ich brzuchy lepią się od spermy.

\- Steve - odzywa się, popychając Steve'a w ramię. - Hej, rusz się, wstawaj.

Steve wydaje niezrozumiały dźwięk i mocniej wciska twarz w szyję Danny'ego.

\- Nie żebym cię nie kochał takiego padniętego i w ogóle, ale może jest jakaś szansa, żebyśmy przenieśli się gdzieś, gdzie będzie nam wygodniej?

\- Mmm, mi jest wygodnie tutaj - mruczy Steve, lecz kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu samozadowolenia, który dowodzi, że Steve wie dokładnie, jak nieznośnie się zachowuje.

Danny próbuje zepchnąć z siebie Steve'a. - Czym ty jesteś, jakimś człowiekiem-ośmiornicą? Wyhodowałeś sobie dodatkowe kończyny, kiedy nikt nie patrzył? _Złaź_. Do łóżka, w tej chwili. Chcę w pełni wykorzystać ten czas, jaki mi jeszcze został, i zamierzam dojść dziś w nocy co najmniej jeszcze jeden raz. A najlepiej, jeśli nie będziemy przerywać, dopóki obaj nie stracimy przytomności z wyczerpania.

Steve podnosi głowę, sugestywnie porusza brwiami. - Mogę się podpisać pod tym pomysłem.

\- Och, na miłość... wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki sprytny, co? Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mnie w tobie pociąga.

Steve zanosi się śmiechem, wstaje z kanapy i ciągnie Danny'ego za sobą. Pochyla się, całuje Danny'ego szybko i głęboko, a Danny stara się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak ten pocałunek przypomina mu pożegnanie, stara się zapomnieć o tym, że nie będą razem, kiedy się obudzi.

Jednak wtedy Steve odsuwa się od niego i cokolwiek naszło go chwilę temu, zdążyło już zniknąć, zastąpione przez czuły uśmiech. Kieruje się na piętro, a Danny nie może nie pójść w jego ślady.

\---

Jasne promienie wschodzącego słońca padają na powieki Danny'ego, łagodnie wybudzając go ze snu. Danny mruga niemrawo kilka razy, czując dezorientację. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu niż potrafi sobie przypomnieć, nie budzi się z obolałymi plecami. To właśnie ten szczegół, który przejaśnia mu w głowie. Natychmiast robi się spięty. Nie obudził go telefon od Rachel, zegarek nie wskazuje 5:40 rano, nie ma nad sobą zszarzałego sufitu swojego mieszkania.

Leży w łóżku. W łóżku _Steve'a_ , uświadamia sobie, gdy wszystkie szczegóły poprzedniej nocy - _poprzedniej, wczorajszej nocy_ \- zalewają go nagłą falą.

\- Ciągle tu jestem - stwierdza Danny, ogarnięty oszołomieniem.

Łóżko kołysze się lekko, a Steve zarzuca ramię na klatkę piersiową Danny'ego. - Planowałeś się dokądś wybrać? - mamrocze, na wpół przez sen.

Danny'ego dopada przelotny przypływ paniki. On i Steve... zeszłej nocy. A teraz, na czym właściwie stoją? Wszystko, co powiedział poprzedniego wieczoru, było szczerą prawdą, ale mimo to spodziewał się po raz kolejny obudzić się tego samego dnia. Nigdy nie ośmielił się mieć nadziei...

\- Ciągle tu jestem - powtarza, ponieważ najwyraźniej nie potrafi przestać skupiać się na tej jednej rzeczy. - Steve, _ciągle tu jestem_.

Teraz Steve również się budzi, a Danny widzi ten moment, w którym dociera do niego, co się dzieje. 

\- Dzisiaj jest _jutro_ \- oznajmia Danny. - _Dzisiaj_... jest sobota.

Steve spina się, gdy uświadamia sobie znaczenie tych słów. - Na to wygląda - odpowiada, a jego głos brzmi wręcz niepokojąco ostrożnie. - Żałujesz?

Danny wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami... ponieważ _nie_ , nie ma, do diabła, mowy, żeby Steve wyjeżdżał z takim pytaniem, nie po ostatniej nocy.

\- Co ja ci powiedziałem, huh? Której części _"chciałem tego"_ nie rozumiesz? A może nie słuchałeś, kiedy mówiłem ci o moim _objawieniu_... że w którymś momencie w ciągu zeszłego roku i kto wie ilu powtórzonych dni dotarło do mnie, że, hej, moje życie częściowo obraca się wokół ciebie?

\- Słyszałem, co mówiłeś zeszłej nocy - mówi Steve, jednak nadal nie patrzy Danny'emu w oczy. - Ja tylko... Nie pomyślałem...

Danny zaczyna rozumieć powód nieufności Steve'a. Brakuje mu pewności siebie, niepokoi się, że Danny nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. I to jest głupie, kompletnie niedorzeczne, że Steve czuje coś takiego... ale to również trochę rozbrajające.

\- Nie, nie pomyślałeś - zgadza się Danny, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu. - Ty po prostu... Czasami jesteś taki durny, wiesz o tym? Kocham cię, ale jesteś emocjonalnie opóźniony w rozwoju.

Steve wyraźnie się ożywia. - Co powiedziałeś?

\- To, co słyszałeś. Chcesz to jakoś wykorzystać?

I wtedy Steve przechodzi do działania, przyszpila Danny'ego pod sobą i całuje go niemal do utraty zmysłów. Po ostatniej nocy obaj są obolali w żenujących miejscach, obaj powinni wziąć prysznic i wyszorować zęby, ale w tej chwili to najlepsze uczucie, jakiego Danny kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

\- Chwila, jedną sekundę - mówi, kiedy Steve odrywa się od jego ust. - O mój boże, czy tylko tyle wystarczyło? Czy trzeba było tylko tego, żebyśmy poszli ze sobą do łóżka, żeby wszechświat się naprawił? - Danny jest zbulwersowany. Wszystkie te piątki, a wystarczyłoby, gdyby prędzej się zorientował...

\- Pochlebia mi to, jeśli uważasz, że seks ze mną mógł mieć aż taki wpływ na wewnętrzne funkcjonowanie wszechświata - odpowiada Steve, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha - jednak to prawdopodobnie ma więcej wspólnego z tym, co powiedziałeś Kono. Że teraz uważasz Hawaje za swój dom.

\- Nie powiedziałem niczego takie... O boże, nie mogę jej o niczym powiedzieć, co nie? - skarży się Danny, choć w jego tonie nie ma ani śladu urazy. - A ty będziesz teraz nie do wytrzymania, zgadza się?

Steve wybucha śmiechem i pochyla się, by ponownie go pocałować. Ten pocałunek jest ciepły i serdeczny, niesie z sobą uczucie ulgi i miłości i _domu_. I taa, myśli Danny, przewracając ich na łóżku, aż obaj leżą na boku, chętnie do tego przywyknie.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

> Dla ciekawskich, o zwyczaju Ho'oponopono w polskiej wikipedii - [KLIK](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ho%CA%BBoponopono) (ツ)


End file.
